El calor del hielo
by ChantarelleAnylinde
Summary: Él es un serio capitán de los trece escuadrones... ella una desafortunada mortal con un propósito... Dos corazones forrados de hielo que poco a poco se irán derritiendo. HitsugayaxChantarelle /IchigoxRukia - *COMPLETO*
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo

**Chapter 1. El comienzo**

El día amanecía tranquilo en la ciudad de Karakura. En las últimas semanas no había ocurrido nada... ni un solo hollow... El capitán del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushiro, y su unidad especial continuaban la misión asignada por el comandante Yamamoto, con la ayuda de Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos. El equipo de Hitsugaya contaba con su teniente, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abari Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Aquella tarde, todos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad... Orihime y Rangiku se habían ido de compras a un centro comercial cercano, Ichigo y Rukia al parque de atracciones y Sado, Ishida , Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji entrenaban junto a Urahara Kisuke. A pesar de ser el más joven, Toushiro, que aparentaba unos 18 o 19 años, prefirió quedarse solo, aprovechando para pasear tranquilo sin que nadie le agobiase...

_**"bip... bip.. bip..."**_

Al oír ese pitido, abrió con rapidez su teléfono móvil.. Un mapa se mostró en la pantalla, señalando un lugar con un círculo rojo...

_- **Mierda...un hollow** - pensó para si mismo_

El lugar señalado no estaba muy lejos, caminó con rapidez y en pocos minutos llegó. Un enorme hollow había aparecido en aquel parque, cuando se acercó, notó otro reiatsu...

-...-

Para ella, aquellos extraños seres eran enemigos... Se habían llevado todo cuanto tenía.. su madre y su hermano pequeño.. No entendió el porque de la muerte de ellos hasta que vio como aquel ser devoraba sus almas... Desde aquel fatidico día ya habían pasado cuatro años, en ese tiempo, la joven no había descubierto nada sobre ellos, tan solo como matarlos...

-...-

El capitán Hitsugaya miraba sorprendido a aquella joven, la forma en la que golpeaba a aquel hollow, dando grandes saltos y golpes certeros. Cuando estuvo por encima de su cabeza, juntó sus manos y su reiatsu aumentó, concentrándolo en lo que parecía una bola de energía, que atravesó por completo la máscara del hollow, conviertiéndolo en polvo...

-...-

Cuando volvió al suelo, se sacudió la ropa y dio un profundo suspiro, pues aquel tampoco era el que buscaba... A lo lejos vio a un joven de cabello grisáceo que corría hacia ella que, sin darle importancia continuó su camino...

_- Eh! Espera! - llamó él_

-...-

Tenía que hablar con ella... saber quien era y que había sido aquello... y como es que nunca la había visto ni había oído hablar de ella. Corrió hacia donde estaba y la asió por el brazo...

-_**Suéltame!**__ -gritó ella_

_-** No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero hablar contigo**_

_**- ¿Hablar? Ni te conozco ni tengo nada de que hablar contigo**_

Le propinó una fuerte patada y se fue corriendo. Toushiro se quedó inmovil... aquella patada en un lugar tan inoportuno le había dolido... Pero la cosa no se iba a quedar así.. algo le decía que aquella chica no era normal y no pararía hasta que no la encontrase...

Pasó toda la noche dandole vueltas a la cabeza... Harto de no poder dormir, por la mañana temprano llamó en la ventana de Ichigo. El joven de cabello naranja abrió con gran pesadez, aún medio dormido...

_**-¿Toushiro? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?** - preguntó antes de bostezar_

_**- Kurosaki.. tengo algo que preguntarte...**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Ayer vi a una extraña joven... cabello rubio, muy ágil, con un grran reiatsu y una extraña técnica... ¿sabes algo?**_

_**- No... nunca la he visto**_

_**- Gracias.. .- y desapareció tan rápido como llegó...**_

No hizo más preguntas... tampoco quería levantar sospechas innecesarias ni que su equipo se distrajese... pues Aizen podría atacar en cualquier momento...


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo lo desconocido

**Chapter 2. Conociendo lo desconocido**

Ya eran varias las noches que no podía dormir... Miraba de un lado a otro el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía, como si estuviese buscando una sombra o enemigo oculto... Desde que había visto a aquel chico no había dejado de soñar con él, cosa que no comprendía...

Encendió la luz y buscó sus zapatillas junto a la cama... Eran las siete de la mañana y el sol ya empezaba a asomarse...

_**- Empieza un día más...** - resopló con fastidio_

Tras desayunar y arreglarse salió a dar un paseo, como cada mañana, con el mp4 a todo volumen... La música era una de esas pocas cosas con las que lograba evadirse de la realidad.. A sus 17 años odiaba aquella vida que tanto la había lastimado... un padre maltratador, la muerte de su madre y su hermano, y un abuelo al que no conocía pero que se encargaba de su mantenimiento... Todas las semanas recibía una transferencia bastante jugosa, como concepto "Te quiere tu abuelo" pero nada más... ni una foto, ni una llamada... nada

No tenía amigos, al menos humanos... compartía su soledad con su inseparable Ibi.. una bonita rata blanca con enormes orejotas que la acompañaba a todas partes. Pese a que no iba al instituto, estudiaba por internet, con un profesor online contratado por su abuelo...

Solía descansar y entrenar junto a un arroyo, en un bosque cercano, pensado con los pies dentro del agua... Le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión... tenía que hablar con ese chico...

* * *

Toushiro y Renji había entrenado hasta tarde en el almacen de Urahara, el teniente del sexto escuadrón necesitaba perfeccionar sus habilidades. Cuando terminaron, se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino. El joven capitán se dirigió a la casa de Orihime, donde se hospedaban Rangiku y él. Hubiese preferido estar solo.. pues amaba la tranquilidad y el silencio y vivir con dos mujeres a veces le sacaba de quicio...

Las calles estaban desiertas.. aunque eso no le importaba... ni siquiera el frío del invierno le molestaba. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado...

_**- Ey!** - escuchó detrás_

Se detuvo y giró lentamente su cuerpo... hasta cruzar su mirada con la de ella...

_-** Tu eres el muchacho del otro día... ¿verdad?**_

_**- Si** - respondió simple_

_- **Querías hablarme...** - hizo una pausa - **Yo también quiero hablar contigo...**_

_**- ¿De qué? **- preguntó algo intrigado_

_**- ¿Qué eres tú?**_

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.. Él no había dejado su gigai en ningún instante.. tampoco recordaba haber hecho nada sospechoso, pues era tremendamente cuidadoso en todo lo que hacía.

En aquel instante, su móvil empezó a pitar... Ella también pareció percatarse de la aparición de aquella energía espiritual... Ambos empezaron a correr hacía allí.

_**- ¿A donde vas?** - preguntó ella - **No vengas, es peligroso!**_

_**- Eso mismo debería decirtelo yo a ti** . - exclamó él_

Un enorme hollow apareció en un campo de fútbol cercano. La joven se asombró al verlo tan enorme, mientras Toushiro se desprendía de su gigai y se lanzaba contra él. Ella lo imitó y, tras pocos minutos, el hollow fue derrotado...

_**- Ahora dime... ¿quien eres?** - preguntó seria_

_**- Hitsugaya Toushiro... Capitán del décimo escuadrón.. un shinigami**_

_**- ¿Shinigami?**_

_**- Si, nosotros los shinigami somos los encargados de transportar las almas al otro mundo, la Sociedad de Almas; y velar por el equilibrio en el mundo real.** - hizo una pausa. - ¿**Quién eres tú?**_

_**- Mi nombre es Anylïnde Chantarelle...**_

_**- ¿Como es que puedes ver a los hollows y a mi?**_

_**- ¿Hollows? ¿Ese es su nombre?**_

_**- Si...**_

_**- Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre ellos..** - pidió_

_**- No creo que eso sea necesario..**_

_**- Yo creo que si...-** se desanimó ante la negativa de este.. - **¿Por qué los tíos nunca quereis hablar por las buenas?** - se lamentó_

En su búsqueda de informacióm, Chantarelle, se había topado con varias personas que se negaban a hablar pero que tras una paliza confesaban no saber nada... En aquella ocasión, algo le decía que encontraría su respuesta, aunque para ello tuviese que utilizar la violencia...

Hitsugaya notó aquel cambio en la presión espiritual de ella... esquivando de cerca su ataque... Al principio, solo se limitó a esquivarla, pero su rival era fuerte y no se iba a dar por vencida... Logró golpearle, su reiatsu aumentaba por momentos.. tenía que ponerse serio...

_"Congela los cielos.. Hyôrinmaru..."_

Chantarelle notó aquel fuerte cambio de reiatsu... Tras pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.. estaba atrapada en hielo...

_- **¿Qué significa esto? **- preguntó forcejeando para liberarse_

_- **Es el poder de mi espada, Hyôrinmaru. Además, no me gusta pelear contra mujeres..**_

_**- Maldito...**_

_**- Ahora dime.. ¿Por qué buscas información sobre los hollows?**_

_**- Venganza...** - dijo en un tono más suave_

_**- ¿Venganza?**_

_**- Si... uno de ellos mató a mi familia...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Tragica historia

**Chapter 3. Tragica historia**

Tras lograr que se tranquilizase, la liberó de sus ataduras de hielo y volvió a su gigai. Ella le esperó sentada en un banco cercano, pues aún tenía las piernas entumecidas por el frío. Se sentó a su lado...

_**- ¿Como sucedió?** - preguntó_

_**- Sucedió hace cuatro años.. Habíamos ido a pasar la tarde en un centro comercial, ya se acercaba la navidad y mi madre queria mirar las cosas con antelación para evitarse así las colas y el agobio de los días previos a Nochebuena. Se hizo de noche y caminabamos por el parking en busca del coche. De repente, Mark, mi hermano pequeño, empezó a gritar, mi madre y yo nos giramos rápidamente y vimos como algo lo sostenía en el aire. Mi madre parecía ver a aquel ser que poco a poco se fue materializando en mi vista..** - suspiró. - **Grité sin parar, atemorizada, mientras mi madre trataba de salvarlo. El hollow los mató y devoró sus almas...**_

_**- ¿Y a ti no te atacó?**_

_**- Cuando vino hacia mi, cerré los ojos con fuerza, gritándole que se fuese... Cuando los abrí ya no estaba... Poco después llegó la policía. Determinaron que había sido un asesinato... De aquellas tenía 13 años, por lo que me llevaron a un orfanato, del que me escapé.**_

_**- Pero eres menor de edad... Necesitas un tutor...**_

_**- Lo tengo... Poco después, una mujer vino a mi, en nombre de "mi abuelo". Me consiguió un apartamento, un profesor particular para que pudiese seguir estudiando y todas las semanas me envía dinero, pero no se nada más sobre él... Además pronto cumpliré los 18**- miró hacia el suelo - **Cambiando de tema... cuentame algo más sobre los hollow.**_

_**- Está bien... **- resopló - **Los hollow son almas humanas llegadas a la desesperación y que han perdido por completo su cadena de la vida.**_

_**- ¿Cadena de la vida?**_

_**- El alma está unida al cuerpo mediante una gruesa cadena. Cuando una persona muere, esa cadena se separá del cuerpo. Si el alma no cruza por si sola al otro lado, esa cadena se va autocomiendo poco a poco según el grado de desesperación de su dueño.. Si llega a la base y esta se destruye, se convierte en hollow.**_

_**- ¿Es por eso que tienen siempre un agujero? -** observó_

_- **Exacto.** - hizo una pausa. - **Al igual que nosotros, los shinigami, vivimos en un mundo alterno llamado "Sociedad de Almas", los hollow viven en el "Hueco Mundo".**_

_**- ¿Por qué los hollow devoran almas humanas? Es decir... si ellos han sido humanos, ¿por qué matar a tus iguales?**_

_**- Los hollows carecen de humanidad y sentimientos, rara vez recuerdan algo de su vida pasada. Son seres que siguen la ley del más fuerte... o matas o te matan. Por eso necesitan alimentarse de almas o, incluso de otros hollow, para sobrevivir**._

Ya era bastante de noche, Chantarelle se sentía aliviada por haber conseguido, al fin, algo de información; a pesar del cansancio por la pelea con aquel chico.

_- **Bueno Hitsugaya Toushiro, agradezco mucho la información** - dijo con una leve sonrisa - **pero he de irme ya.**_

La joven se levantó, aún con torpeza, y empezó su lento camino a casa...

_**- Ey! Toma!** - dijo Hitsugaya lanzándole su chaqueta - **Siento lo del hielo**_

_**- Gracias** - dijo un poco ruborizada. - **Te la devolveré**_

* * *

Nunca había estado tan cansada... llegó a casa y se desplomó en la cama.. ni siquiera se desvistió...

* * *

Cuando Toushiro llegó a casa de Orihime, su teniente le esperaba para un interrogatorio..

_**- Que tarde llegas Capi! ¿Donde has estado?** - preguntó Rangiku_

_-** Por ahí...** - respondió sin interés_

_**- No es costumbre tuya estar hasta tan tarde "por ahí"... Y tampoco has estado en el tejado como sueles hacer...**_

Aquella mujer era la que lo había "descubierto" y le había animado a hacerse shinigami. Cuando fue nombrado capitán del décimo escuadrón no dudo en que ella fuese su teniente. Aunque no quisiera aparentarlo, le tenía cariño; aunque muchas veces le agobiaba la pesadez y despreocupación de ella..

_**- Matsumoto! ¿Acaso me meto yo en tu vida? -** se enfureció - **Pues tu tampoco lo hagas!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Atracciones

Chapter 4. El secreto de Rukia

Hitsugaya, Abarai, Matsumoto e Ikkaku tuvieron que volver a la Sociedad de Almas a varias reuniones. Mientras tanto, los demás entrenaban sin parar, pues no sabían como ni cuando atacaría Aizen, el traidor del Seireitei; por eso tenían que estar preparados.

Después de entrenar, Ichigo y Rukia volvían a casa. El entrenamiento había sido duro y la joven shinigami estaba agotada. Aún no hacía mucho que había recuperado sus poderes y a su cuerpo le costaba acostumbrarse. Ichigo, en cambio, estaba en plena forma y su cantidad de reiatsu era enorme. De camino a casa, Rukia, sufrió un pequeño mareo, pero Ichigo la retuvo rápidamente..

_**- Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada..**_

_**- ¿Por qué no me contaste antes que habías recuperado tus poderes?**_

_**- No se... Con todo lo que está ocurriendo no le di importancia**_

_**- ¿Como no va a ser importante? Gracias a ti soy lo que soy.. te debo tanto... Y por nada del mundo permitiría que te pasase algo...**_

A Rukia le sorprendieron tanto como agradaron aquellas palabras.. En el tiempo que llevaba al lado de Ichigo, este nunca se había mostrado tan preocupado ni agradecido hacia ella, salvo cuando la salvó de una muerte inminente en la Sociedad de Almas. Sonrió con disimulo y continuaron su camino sin decir nada más..

Mientras Kurosaki Ichigo cumplía con sus obligaciones familiares, la joven Kuchiki se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama de Ichigo. Kon, un alma modificada metida en un peluche con forma de león, se sentó junto a ella..

_**- Nee-san, deberías decírselo** - rompió el silencio Kon_

_-** ¿Decirle qué?** - preguntó sin mirarle_

_-** Decirle lo que sientes...** - insistió_

_**- Creo que tu cerebro de algodón ya no da más de sí...**_

_**- Está bien... te dejaré tranquila..** - dijo algo triste_

Bajó de la cama y fue a dormir a su sitio... Para cuando Kurosaki volvió, Rukia estaba dormida, en su cama... Se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama y se acostó al lado de ella, sin despertarla... Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo el agradable olor de su pelo negro... Tuvo que contener las ganas de apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo... Ninguno de los dos había dormido antes tan bien...

...

En otro lugar de Karakura, Chantarelle jugaba un poco con Ibi antes de dormir. Aquella noche su hogar se encaprichaba a ser realmente grande, tanto que lo único que la consolaba era la existencia de aquella ratita.. Se sentí sola, y al mismo tiempo, trataba de infundirse ánimos para continuar...

Chapter 5. Atracción

Las órdenes de Yamamoto Genryusai no distaban mucho de las anteriores: vigilar y proteger el pueblo de Karakura.

El capitán del décimo escuadrón y sus acompañantes volvían pocas semanas después para continuar su misión. Poco había cambiado hasta entonces, pero Urahara Kisuke decidió prevenirles, pues su instinto le decía que Aizen movería ficha pronto.

Aquella misma noche, varios hollow aparecieron por la ciudad. Toushiro seguía la pista de uno, pero cuando llegó al lugar indicado, el punto rojo en el móvil desapareció... A lo lejos vio una silueta femenina

_**- "Es ella"** - pensó_

Se acercó, observándola... Las otras veces no se había parado a fijarse en ella... A pesar de ser bajita, tenía una figura atractiva y ágil, pese a que su ropa siempre era negra. Tenía las piernas largas y llevaba altos tacones y a pesar de parecer frágil, pegaba fuerte. Su pelo era largo y rubio, ligeramente recogido, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban en la oscuridad. Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de él y se acercó.

_**- Buenas noches, Capitán Hitsugaya.** - saludó - **Llegas tarde.**_

_**- Llámame Toushiro** - dijo sin pensar _

_**- Tu puedes llamarme Elle, es más corto** - dijo soltándose el pelo_

Ella también pudo fijarse mejor en él... Era un poco más alto que ella, delgado pero se le veía ágil y fuerte. Tenía una espalda ancha y unos brazos fuertes. Le sorprendió el color plateado de su pelo y aquellos enormes ojos color turquesa.

_**- No deberías arriesgarte tanto.. para eso estamos nosotros** - dijo serio_

_**- Se lo debo a mi madre y mi hermano y seguiré haciendolo. No se de donde saqué este poder, pero si lo tengo es por algo.**_

_**- ¿ En qué consiste tu poder?**_

_**- Es energía... la canalizo en mis manos, la uno a un elemento y ya... ¿Y la tuya? ¿De donde sacas el hielo?**_

_**- Los shinigami tenemos nuestras espadas, llamadas Zampakutos. Cada uno tiene la suya y todas son distintas. Cada zampakuto tiene un nombre y un poder. La mía es Hyorinmaru, la espada de agua-hielo más poderosa**_

_**- Eres un chico muy interesante** - dijo mirándole - **Que pena que seas tan aburrido**_

Aquello último rompió totalmente sus esquemas...

_**- ¿Aburrido? Te estoy dando información que no debería ¿ y me llamas aburrido?** - dijo ofendido_

_- **Si.** - dijo aguantándose la risa. - **Eres un viejo en cuerpo de joven, deberías relajarte y de vez en cuando quizá hasta divertirte.**_

_**- ¿Crees que no me divierto?** - dijo algo malhumorado_

_- **De hecho hasta podría asegurar que soy lo más interesante que te ha pasado últimamente...**_

_**- Está bien, últimamente no mke he divertido mucho... ¿y qué?**_

_**- Ven conmigo mañana a la noche...** - ofreció_

_- **De acuerdo.**_

Aceptó casi sin pensar... Quedaron para el día siguiente en el mismo lugar...

...

Él la esperaba puntual, aunque eran las once y doce minutos cuando llegó ella. Pudo fijarse en que llevaba un falda corta con volantitos que se movían al paso rápido de ella.

_**- Lo siento** - dijo recuperando el aliento. - **Me entretuve dándole la cena a Ibi**_

_**- ¿Ibi?** - preguntó algo contrariado_

_**- Ibi... Ibiza, mi ratita. Ella es lo único que tengo.**_

No dijo nada sobre eso... pues ella parecía sentirse casi tan sola como él. Se limitó a caminar en silencio junto a ella. Cogieron algo para comer y se sentaron junto al río...

_**- Cuentame algo sobre ti... ¿Cuantos años tienes?** - preguntó_

_**- ¿Reales o los aparentes en este mundo?**_

_**- Ambos** - sonrió_

_-** Tengo 104 años... 19 años en vida humana** - se fijó en la cara de sorpresa de ella_

Estuvieron un rato hablando y ella se levantó, para dirigirse a otro lugar. Fueron a lo que parecía una gran discoteca. Nada más entrar, le abrumó el interior. Ella cogió su mano al sentir su incomodidez. Pidieron algo de beber y, tras un rato, Toushiro se fue soltando. Bailaron toda la noche, ciertamente él nunca se había divertido tanto como con aquella chica. Cuando salieron del local, se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Una vez en el portal...

_**- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?** - preguntó ella_

_-** He de reconocer que bien, muy bien** - sonrió levemente_

_- **Pues si te apetece volver a quedar o algo... puedes llamarme o.. algo...** - ofreció nerviosa_

Antes de darle tiempo a responder, Chantarelle se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Toushiro no supo muy bien como reaccionar...

_**- He... he de irme. Buenas noches.**_

De vuelta a casa de Orihime, trató de no hacer ruido y se acostó. No podía sacarsela de la cabeza, ni tampoco aquel beso...


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevas amistades

Aqui os traigo una nueva entrega de la historia, que empiezan a ponerse interesantes las cosas, o al menos mas liosas jejeje

Chapter 6. Nuevos amigos

Tras varios días, Chantarelle estaba desanimada... pues no la había llamado.. Tras muchas vueltas de su cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico le gustaba, y tenía la esperanza de que ella a él también, pero por lo visto no era así. Salió por la tarde a hacer unas compras, cuando se encontró con un pequeño hollow que atormentaba el alma de un niño. Le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole tiempo al chiquillo a escapar pero, cuando iba a dar el golpe final, su oponente desapareció convertido en polvo. En su lugar estaba una shinigami.

_**- Tu.. ¿puedes verme?** - preguntó al percatarse de su mirada._

_**- Si, buen trabajo** - dijo con una sonrisa_

_**- Soy Rukia.. ¿y tú?**_

_**- Chantarelle**_

_**- Conozco a todas las personas con reiatsu especial de esta ciudad.. pero nunca te había visto...**_

_**- Si, suelo oir eso..** - dijo desanimada. - **¿Hay más gente "especial" aquí?**_

_**- Ven conmigo, te presentaré a alguien **- ofreció Rukia_

Rukia pensó que sería buena idea llevarla junto a Ichigo, quizá él la conocería. De camino a casa de los Kurosaki, el Capitán Hitsugaya las alcanzó. Elle se alegró al verle, pero esa breve sensación cambió de inmediato, pues él ni siquiera la miró...

_**- Kuchiki, esta noche a las nueve donde siempre, es urgente** - ordenó_

_**- Entendido. Capitán Hitsugaya, me gustaría presentarle a Chantarelle, tiene poderes como Ichigo.**_

_**- Kuchiki, no tengo tiempo para esto** - dijo serio. - **Adiós**_

Antes de que se pudiesen dar cuenta, ya se había marchado. Rukia se quedó bastante avergonzada por la bordería que desbordaba su superior.. y Chantarelle estaba entre furiosa y decepcionada.

_**- Disculpa al capitán.. no se le da bien la gente...** -se disculpó_

_**- ¿Es siempre así?**_

_**- Sinceramente no lo se, no es alguien que se de mucho a conocer...**_

_**- Ya veo...** - suspiró_

Continuaron en silencio... Al llegar, Ichigo discutía con Kon.

_**- Estaos quietos! Tenemos una visita** - dijo Rukia seria_

_**- ¿Visita?** - preguntó Ichigo sorprendido_

_**- Pasa por favor** - se dirigió a la joven. - **Esta es Chantarelle, y tiene reiatsu especial, como tú.**_

_**- Encantado, soy Ichigo y esto es Kon** - saludó_

_**- ¿Tu también eres un shinigami?** - se atrevió a preguntar_

_**- Si y no... soy mortal pero con poderes de shinigami.. es algo un poco raro..**_

_**- Una larga historia** - bromeó Rukia_

_-** Entonces... aparte de Toushiro y tú.. ¿hay más shinigamis?**_

Ichigo y Rukia cruzaron una sorprendida miranda.. ¿Como sabía ella el nombre del Capitán Hitsugaya? Trataron de no darle muchas explicaciones y abveriguar algo sobre ella. Hablaron largo y tendido, tratanto ellos de omitirle su misión y ella de omitir todo lo relacionado con Hitsugaya...

Chapter 7. Primer ataque

La reunión se celebraba en casa de Inoue Orihime, donde habían instalaado un extraño artefacto con el que comunicarse vía videoconferencia con la Sociedad de Almas. El comandante Yamamoto se veía más serio de lo normal. Les informó de los últimos informes que tenían sobe Aizen y el Hueco Mundo...

_**- Así que Aizen quiere crear la llave del Rey...** - repitió Renji_

_**- ¿Qué es la llave del Rey?** - preguntó Orihime_

_**- Es la llave que abre la puerta a la moreda del supremo dirigente de la Sociedad de Almas. Si Aizen llega a él podría suceder una gran catástrofe** - explicó Rangiku_

_**- Y supongo que lo necesario para crearla no es nada bueno..** - comentó Ishida_

_**- Se necesitan almas humanas.. especialmente las de un fuerte reiatsu** - explicó Hitsugaya_

_**- Pretende usar el pueblo de Karakura.. -** concluyó Rukia_

...

Chantarelle había ido al parque, no quería irse a casa y la luz de la luna llena la tranquilizaba. Ibi salió de su capucha para sentarse en sus rodillas.

_**- Creo que nunca debí fijarme en él...** - suspiró_

_**- Puuuuiiic?**_

_**- Hitsugaya Toushiro... que idiota he sido**_

_**- Puuuic**_

_**- Lo sieento Ibi** - dijo derramando una lágrima_

El aire a su alrededor empezó a enturbiarse y el sonido de una rasgadura la ensordeció... Al alzar la mirada al cielo puedo fijarse como se abría y varios hollow salían.

La alerta sonó también para Ichigo y sus amigos, que se dirigieron rápidamente al exterior, dejando sus gigais. Una oleada de hollows amenazaba la cuidad... Hitsugaya sabía que lla también estaría allí, y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de protegerla. Por eso fue a aquel paruqe, donde la encontró. Ella estaba molesta con él... trató de ignorarle pero el shinigami se interponía en su camino...

_**- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Puedo arreglármelas sola** - dijo borde_

_**- Los hollow están por toda la ciudad, es mi deber detenerlos**_

_**- Pues vete a otro sitio, de estos me ocupo yo**_

_**- Ni hablar** - dijo invocando un conjuro de Kidô que la paralizó_

La afluencia de hollows aumentó, y uno de ellos se diriría hacia Ibi, que estaba escondida debajo de un banco. Hitsugaya estaba rodeado... Chantarelle gritó,. insultó al hollow, pero este seguía su camino.. Finalmente logró deshacer el kidô y salvar así a su pequeña amiga y ayduando después al joven capitán.

_**- Deberías alejarte de todo esto...** - dijo él_

_**- ¿Alejarme? Si no quieres verme vuelve a la Sociedad de Almas** - dijo furiosa_

No entró más en la discusión, tan solo la dejó pelear a su lado. Cuando todos los hollow fueron derrotados, guardó su zampakutoh y se dirigió a la muchacha.

_**- Ahora vuelve a casa... y olvida todo esto**_

_**- No pararé hasta encontrar al asesino de mi familia. Además tampoco puedo olvidarte tan fácilmente..** - dijo sin pensar_

_**- ¿Olvidarme? No comprendo**_

_**- Como se nota que no entiendes los sentimientos humanos...** - suspiró. **Quizá sea mejor así..**_

Chantarelle recogió a Ibi y se dispuso a volver a casa. Él no dijo nada... solo la dejó ir en silencio...


	6. Chapter 6 Confesiones

Chapter 8. Infundiendo animos

Rukia miraba la escena desde la lejanía... Había sospechado algo raro desde el día en que ella había pronunciado el nombre de él... Todos sabían que al capitán Hitsugaya no le gustaba que lo llamasen por su nombre de pila. Muchas veces discutía con Ichigo por ese motivo.. Por un momento se vío reflejada en aquella chica... ocultando unos sentimientos que se escapaban por cada poro de su piel...

Toushiro se quedó allí, en silencio, pensando en lo que le había dicho... no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado. Kuchiki Rukia se acercó a él y lo saludó de una forma un poco extraña..

_**- Perdona mi osadía pero... ¿no deberías ir tras ella?**_

_**- Kuchiki.. ¿detrás de quien? Aquí no hay nadie más **_

_**- Capitán Hitsugaya... se que no es que hablemos mucho y mucho menos que tengamos confianza, pero he escuchado la conversación... y he visto esas miradas... Sería muy idiota por tu parte dejar que se fuese así.. ¿no crees?**_

_**- No se de que me hablas...**_

_**- Ella tiene un reiatsu muy fuerte... la encontré el otro día... Tu la evitaste... podría pensarse que era algo normal por tu parte, ya que eres un poco borde algunas veces... Pero hablando con Ichigo y conmigo a ella se le escapó tu nombre...**_

_**- Seguramente lo habría oído de Ichigo, es un poco bocazas...**_

_**- Podría ser si no fuese porque dijo tu nombre... Toushiro**_

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Rukia... Un ligero tono rosado tomó las mejillas del joven capitán...

_**- Kuchiki...**_

_**- Llámame Rukia** - cortó ella_

_**- Rukia... ¿Es posible que esto quede solo entre nosotros?**_

_**- Hay muchas cosas que no le cuento a Ichigo, tu secreto esta a salvo.**_

_**- Está bien... la conocí en este mismo lugar... Ya son varias las noches que nos hemos visto y hemos hablado... La última vez fuimos juntos a cenar y bueno a una discoteca... y nos besamos...**_

Rukia se quedó sorprendida, aunque no sabía muy bien por cual de todas las cosas... si por que el capitán estuviese haciendo algo extraoficial, si porque ha ido a una discoteca o porque se ha besado con una chica...

_**- El caso es que esto no esta bien...** - dijo pasandose las manos por la cabeza_

_**- Últimamente nada lo está.. ¿y qué? Ella te gusta... y tu a ella le gustas... ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Se perfectamente que no vas a descuidar tus funciones como capitán asique... ¿qué hay de malo en que la veas?**_

_**- No se siquiera si le gusto... Además... ¿qué pensaran los demás? Soy un capitán...**_

_**- No por ser el capitán más joven tienes que pensar que todos tienen sus miras en ti... Mira a Byakuya... él amó, estuvo casado... y no por ello fue peor shinigami. Buscala... y diselo**_

_**- Está bien, lo haré** - dijo decidido_

Ella sonrió mientras él partía...

_**- Rukia...**_

_**- ¿Si? **_

_**- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo**_

Esta vez fueron las mejillas de ella las que se tornaron rojizas... No había mencionado para nada el tema... y a pesar de ello, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería...

Chapter 9. Confesiones

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa y desplomarse sobre la cama... Había sido una noche horrible... no solo se había dado cuenta de que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo sino que encima casi habían herido a Ibi. Sus heridas no le dolían más que su orgullo...

El capitán se dirigía hacia la casa de ella cuando se encontró con Rangiku..

_- **Eeeey capitán! ¿A donde vas?** - preguntó curiosa_

_- **No te interesa...-** respondió borde_

_- **Claro que me interesa! Ultimamente estas muy distraido, te acompaño y después ya vamos juntos.**_

Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo librarse de ella... A pesar de que se moría de ganas de ir con Chantarelle...

* * *

Ichigo la esperaba en casa. desde la otra noche que durmieron juntos, no había dejado de soñar con ella... ¿Acaso le gustaba? Cuando ella llegó, no pudo evitar sonreir.

_**- Hola** - saludó ella_

_**- Hola** - saludó con una sonrisa_

_**- ¿Qué sucede?** - preguntó mirándole_

_**- Nada.. ¿por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**- No.. por nada... es que se me hace raro verte sonreír**_

_**- A veces sucede**. - se lo pensó.. - **Rukia...**_

_**- ¿Si?**_

_**- Esta noche me encuentro un poco raro... ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo?**_

Aquella pregunta hizo que la piel de la shinigami se erizase por completo, trató de disfrazar su reacción y lo miró fijamente... ¿El acaso quería dormir con ella?

_- **Vale...** - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa_

Él se acostó del lado de la ventana, dejándole a ella el sitio más calentito de la cama. Se acostó entre nerviosa y temblorosa, alegando ser por el frío y él la abrazó... Rukia se sentía tan bien... que se dejó llevar

_- Ichigo... me gustas...- dijo sin pensar_

Él la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Rukia se giró lentamente, mirando el rostro del joven de pelo naranja a la luz de la luna... Ichigo se dejó guiar por sus impulsos y la besó... Beso tras beso, los dos jóvenes profundizaron en lo más profundo de sus corazones, hasta llegar a ser uno solo...


	7. Chapter 7 Amantes a escondidas

Chapter 10. Fuera de control

Elle estaba furiosa. Furiosa y deprimida al mismo tiempo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le quería! Se odiaba a si misma por estar así, por no ser capaz de superar unos estúpidos sentimientos. Pero el verdadero problema no estaba en sus sentimientos, sino en un peligroso cambio en su reiatsu. Ibiza lo había presentido y trataba de controlarlo como podía, pero aquella irregularidad en su energía espiritual aumentaba por momentos...

Chantarelle necesitaba controlar aquello cuanto antes, no solo por ella sino por la pobre Ibiza. Había escuchado de Toushiro una mención a la tienda Urahara, así que se decidió a ir a aquel lugar. Tardó en encontrarla y nada más llegar el alegre tendero la miró de arriba a abajo, percibiendo su problema.

_**- Buenos días, ¿ es usted el señor Urahara?** - preguntó_

_**- En persona, Urahara Kisuke a su servicio** - dijo cordialmente_

_**- No es este el tipo de tienda que me esperaba... ¿golosinas?**_

_**- A nadie le amarga un dulce ¿no?**_

_**- No, pero un dulce no va a solucionar mi problema...** - dijo desanimada. - **Hasta luego**_

Hitsugaya, que estaba allí en aquel momentó, salió al notar su voz... La llamó y ella se giró, sin poder evitar que su reiatsu se descontrolase y emitiese una rafaga de energía que tiró con todo al suelo. Urahara se quedó boquiabierto y enseguida la invitó a entrar.

_**- Lo siento... no era mi intención tirar con todo eso...** - se disculpó_

_**- Jovencita... ¿cual es tu nombre?**_

_**- Chantarelle** - dijo simplemente_

_**- Bien Chantarelle... creo que tienes un problema en tu reiatsu, no estaba seguro al principio pero al parecer es más grave de lo que parecía.**_

_**- Lo se... por eso he venido aquí...**_

_**- Bueno, vamos a arreglarlo ¿de acuerdo?**_

Urahara fue al almacén en busca de alguna clase de objeto, momento que Toushiro aprovechó para hablar con ella...

_**- Elle...**_

_**- Por favor, no te acerques... No quiero hacerte daño - **alargó un poco la mano en señal de que parase_

Él trató de acercarse y la energía de ella lo repelió, haciendo que se golpease fuertemente contra la pared... Urahara volvió con unas toallas y una caja de metal. Tras pedirle que se tumbase, solicitó la ayuda del capitán. Conjuró un extraño Kidô que restableció su energía y colocó una extraña pulsera en su muñeca. Chantarelle se sentía de nuevo como antes y, tras agradecerselo una y otra vez, tomó el camino hacia su casa.

Toushiro la siguió, ya estaba anocheciendo y quería hablar con ella cuanto tormenta que tanto llevaban anunciando por fin estalló.. Comenzó a llover con fuerza... Por fin logró alcanzar a la joven...

_-** Tenemos que hablar...** - dijo serio_

_-** Creo que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar... Querias que desapareciese de tu vida ¿no? Pues lo he hecho...**_

Ella apuró el paso, cosa que no le sirvió de nada cuando el la asió de nuevo y la empujó contra la pared de un edificio... Era de noche, llovía y las calles estaban desiertas...

-_** Escuchame de una vez!**__ - alzó un poco la voz - __**Elle, me gustas...**__ - dijo bajando el tono_

_**- No me vengas ahora con esas... **_

_**- Es la verdad...** - dijo besándola..._

Ella se dejó hacer... dejando caer sus brazos relajadamente mientras el la besaba... Fue un beso tierno aunque la humedad de su ropa hacía que se estremeciese de frío...

_-** Mi casa es cerca.. ¿quieres subir hasta que cese la lluvia?** - ofreció Elle_

Una vez en casa, le dejó una toalla y metió parte de su ropa en la secadora, junto con la de ella. La noche se antojaba muy lluviosa y con poca esperanza de que dejase de llover... Elle preparó algo de comer para su invitado, para Ibi y para ella... Tras la cena, Toushiro se sentó cerca de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos...

_**- Se que esto no será fácil... se que te he lastimado y que no me merezco estar aquí pero... te gustaría que lo intentasemos?**_

_**- Si...**_

Chapter 11. Amantes a escondidas

Chantarelle y Toushiro pasaron la noche juntos, acurrucados en el sofá, hablando mientras observaban la lluvia que caía fuera, mojando toda la ciudad. Era una experiencia nueva para ambos y el comienzo de algo tan excitante y que al mismo tiempo se presentaba tan difícil...

Pasaron las semanas sin novedades, con noches lluviosas en las que su amor se fue consagrando con besos y arrumacos, escondidos bajo el reflejo de la luna en los charcos... susurrando palabras, silenciando caricias...

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a hablar... Ichigo se mantenía distante y el silencio entre ambos era bastante incomodo. Kon muchas veces hacia de intermediario y trataba de romper un poco el iceberg que había surgido en aquella pequeña habitación

Por fin la lluvia había retrocedido y el sol pudo brillar en Karakura durante unas horas. Chantarelle aprovechó aquella tarde para salir de compras. La casualidad del destino hizo que se cruzase con Rukia y comenzasen a hablar. Las jóvenes fueron de compras, hablaron, rieron y, finalmente, se sentaron en una terraza a disfrutar de un sabroso batido de fresa. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el ambiente empezó a enturbiarse.

Aizen había planeado un pequeño ataque de hollows para verificar la cantidad de shinigamis que había en aquel momento protegiendo la ciudad... Ante la ignorancia de la gente que los rodeaba, el cielo empezó a rasgarse y una lluvia de seres oscuros bajo al mundo real. Elle y Rukia se levantaron de golpe y se lanzaron al ataque, seguidas en cuestión de segundos por el resto de shinigamis, Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime y Sado.

Terminaron todos en un mismo punto, todos sin poder ocultar su asombro por la presencia y los poderes de la recién llegada, puede que no tuviese zampakutoh, pero aquella muchacha tenía unas técnicas la mar de extrañas, aunque, para su bien, efectivas.

Los hollows no duraron mucho tiempo ante aquel comité de bienvenida. Tras la breve pelea, los shinigamis volvieron a sus gigais e interrogaron a la joven. Hitsugaya se quedó atrás, quizás pensando en la forma de sacarla de ahí sin quedar en evidencia, pero su teniente no le quitaba el ojo de encima, como si sospechase algo.

Tras concluir que estaba de su lado, la llevaron con ellos al almacén de Urahara, explicándole todo lo que sucedía y pidiéndole ayuda. Elle aceptó...


	8. Chapter 8 Un destino incierto

Chapter 12. Socorro! menudo lío!

Los días pasaron, realmente con una doble vida para muchos de nuestros héroes; semanas de amor profundo, entrenamiento duro y algún que otro quebradero de cabeza... Pero, en toda vida, siempre hay momentos donde el caos vence al control...

En todo este tiempo, Rukia había encontrado en Chantarelle la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido, y Elle había encontrado a una hermana mayor, se habían hecho íntimas. La relación de Ichigo y Rukia desde aquella noche, se había vuelto fría... demasiado fría y ambos actuaban con timidez a la hora de hablarse y relacionarse. Rangiku sospechaba algo raro en su capitán, así que un día decidió seguirle...

Ichigo se había hartado de esa incomodidad con Rukia, tenía que hablar con ella, pero desde la llegada de Chantarelle a sus vidas la joven shinigami pasaba poco tiempo en casa. De camino hacia su apartamento se encontró con Rangiku que, persiguiendo a Hitsugaya, se había entretenido en varias tiendas.

- **Ey Ichigo! **- gritó emocionada

- **Hola Rangiku-san! ¿Cómo estás?**

- **Genial, acabo de comprarme estos zapatos y este bolso **-dijo felizmente - **Lo malo es que he perdido de vista a mi capitán.**

- **Seguro que está por ahí, disfrutando de la soledad **- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- **Bueno, pues me voy contigo **- dijo agarrándose a su brazo - **¿A donde vamos?**

**- Voy a casa de Chantarelle, a ver si Rukia está allí-** contestó cordial

**- Genial! Me encanta esa chica! es tan mona!**

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, llamaron a la puerta...

**- ¿Quién es?** - se escuchó desde el apartamento

- **Soy Ichigo, ¿podemos hablar?**

- **Un momento... ahora abro**- dijo Elle

Tras varios segundos, la puerta se abrió. Chantarelle parecía un poco nerviosa, sobre todo cuando vio a Rangiku.

**- Hola chicos... ¿Qué tal?**- dijo Elle

**- Bien! ¿es un mal momento? **- preguntó Rangiku

**- No... me acabo de levantar de la siesta... disculpadme**

**- Venía a preguntarte si sabías donde está Rukia**- dijo por fin Ichigo

**- Hoy no la he visto, lo siento**

En aquel instante, Hitsugaya salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla, con el pelo mojado. Ichigo trató de disimular al verlo, pero Rangiku se dio cuenta casi al momento.

**- Capitán!**- chilló sin pensar

Hitsugaya se metió con rapidez en la habitación, mientras su teniente aporreaba la puerta tratando de entrar. Chantarelle, entre avergonzada y riendo, junto sus rodillas en alto y metió su cabeza entre ellas, ocultando su cara. Tras varios minutos, Toushiro salió de la habitación, evitando las mil y una preguntas de la shinigami, y se sentó junto a Chantarelle.

**- Esto... ¿Que hacéis aquí? **- dijo poniéndose serio

**- Estamos buscando a Rukia **- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisita

- **Kurosaki... borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara! **- dijo molesto

- **¿Y usted capitán? ¿Puede explicarnos que hace aquí? **- dijo Rangiku

- **Me apetecía darme una ducha tranquilo sin oír cuchicheos todo el tiempo **- dijo excusándose

Chantarelle, que ya había levantado la cabeza, puso una expresión bastante molesta al oír esto. Sabía que lo suyo no estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si el se avergonzase de aquella situación. Toushiro notó aquella incomodidad...

- **Que diablos! Kurosaki, Matsumoto... Elle y yo estamos juntos...**

**- ¿En serio? **- se asombró Ichigo

- **Capitán... ¿me estas diciendo que esta preciosa chica y tu sois pareja? ¿De besarse y todo eso?** - añadió Rangiku

- **Si** - respondió simplemente

- **Es de las excusas más malas que me has dado...** - rió ella

Hitsugaya se quedó un poco contrariado... toda la vida dándole excusas y cuando le dice la verdad no lo cree. Rodeó con su brazo a Elle y con el otro sujetó suavemente su mejilla, acercándola a él y besándola con dulzura.

Aquella misma noche... antes el asombro de sus subordinados, el capitán del décimo escuadrón se lo contó a todos. Sin duda, se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, pues aquel secreto lo estaba superando, es lo que tiene el amor ^^

Ichigo por fin había encontrado a Rukia, tras el anuncio de Hitsugaya, habían salido a pasear. Ella quería, por una vez, hacerle caso a Kon y contarle sus sentimientos, pero lo dejó hablar a el primero..

- **Rukia, sobre lo de la otra noche... **- dijo en voz baja

- **¿Si?** - respondió ella nerviosa

- **Fue un error... no se que se me pasó por la cabeza... me gustaría que lo olvidásemos y todo volviese a ser como antes... ¿ si?**

Aquellas palabras rompieron el corazón de la joven shinigami... ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? ¿Como podía decirle aquello después de lo sucedido? Calló y, cuando pudo, se marchó.

Aquella noche no fue a dormir a casa de Ichigo, ni tampoco las siguientes... El dolor era demasiado grande y prefería no verlo.

* * *

**Chapter 13. Un destino incierto...**

Rukia se había ido a vivir con Chantarelle, ella era como su hermana pequeña y la única que sabía acerca de lo sucedido... no quería contárselo a nadie más. Tampoco le molestaba la presencia del capitán Hitsugaya, cuya actitud en general había mejorado muchísimo, ahora era más amable, más cordial con todos.

Pasaron varias semanas sin cambios, cada uno llevando su vida lo mejor posible, aunque siempre unos disfrutaban mas que otros; y entrenando, preparándose lo mejor posible para lo que podría venir... y, no mucho más tarde, ese día llegó...

El atardecer estaba algo turbio, no había ni un pájaro, ni un insecto, ni siquiera una brisa en el cielo... Toushiro y Chantarelle estaban sentados en la orilla del río, disfrutando el uno del otro; cuando el cielo comenzó a rasgarse. esta vez no aparecieron hollows, sino unas figuras mucho más perversas... los nuevos soldados de Aizen, los arrancar...

Eran siete, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior. La alerta sonó de inmediato para los shinigamis, que, tras un primer encuentro, decidieron no contenerse con ellos.

Toushiro y Elle fueron sorprendidos por uno de ellos, un gran hombre que portaba una enorme espada de color negro. Sus amigos no tuvieron mejor suerte, pues sus oponentes también eran muy poderosos... Renji se vio con la olma de su zapato... pues uno de los problemas de su zampakuto era la lentitud... Rukia combatió con un arrancar con el poder del fuego, y su zampakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, era de tipo hielo. Rangiku y Orihime combatieron con una arrancar que controlaba los vientos, Ichigo con un enorme y forzudo hombre que portaba una guadaña, Sado e Ishida contra una mujer arquera... Yumichika e Ikkaku con un arrancar que se dividía en dos.

Las peleas fueron duras, y todos salieron bastante heridos... Pero lo que nadie se esperaba fue lo que pasó después...Hitsugaya y Chantarelle lucharon juntos contra el arrancar, logrando vencerlo... . Varios de sus amigos se reunieron con ellos mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

Pero aquel ser no estaba muerto... Alzó su espada en alto, hiriendo gravemente a Chantarelle...

Ichigo empuñó su espada contra él, mientras Toushiro sujetaba a su chica... La herida era demasiado grande y la sangre brotaba a borbotones...

**- Elle...**

Ella le miró... segundos después cerró sus ojos y su corazón dejó de latir... Hitsugaya sumió a todos en un grito ensordecedor... después, empujó a Ichigo y sumó todas sus fuerzas e acabar con aquel ser...

Chantarelle miró a su alrededor...Veía a todos sus amigos haciendo un círculo alrededor de alguien, pero no podía ver quien era... Cuando por fin vio... se quedó helada...

-**Estoy... ¿muerta?** - preguntó

Todos se giraron hacia ella... Se fijó en sus rostros tristes... algunos lloraban...

-** Elle... lo siento...**.- dijo Rukia

- **Estoy muerta... **- repitió ella sin poder creerselo

Buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de aquellos ojos turquesa... que no encontró...

- **Se ha ido...**- dijo Ichigo - **No esperaba que tu... bueno, que te convirtieses en espíritu...**

**- Mi cadena de la vida ha empezado a comerse... ¿Que pasara conmigo ahora?**

-** Debes ir a la Sociedad de Almas** - dijo Rukia

- **¿Volveré a veros? **- dijo ella llorando...

-** Te juro que te buscaremos... él también te buscará... te lo prometo **- dijo Rangiku

- **¿Quien...?** - preguntó Ichigo

-**Yo... **- dijo Rukia

Y así, Rukia envió las almas de Ibi y Chantarelle a la Sociedad de Almas...


	9. Chapter 9 Un lugar extraño

Chapter 14. Un lugar extraño

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de si misma trató de recordar lo sucedido... había muerto... Ibiza estaba a su lado, dormidida en su pecho. Se incorporó y miró todo cuanto la rodeaba... estaba en lo que parecía ser un hospital, con camas alineadas y paredes blancas. Su ropa también era blanca.

Se levantó y caminó por aquel lugar, sin ver a nadie... Encontró una puerta y salió a la calle. Parecía ser un pueblo pequeño, poco industrializado, las calles ni siquiera estaban pavimentadas y las casas eran humildes, pero la gente parecía ser feliz. Una mujer se acercó a ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro...

-** Bienvenida al Rukongai **- dijo amable

- **¿Donde estoy?** - preguntó Elle confusa

-** ¿Recuerdas que has muerto? **

**- Si...**

**- Aquí es donde venimos los que hemos muerto... Es la llamada "otra vida". Los recién llegados son vestidos con esas túnicas blancas.**

**- ¿Donde puedo conseguir algo de ropa?** - preguntó mirándose, pues odiaba el color blanco

- **Ven, creo que te servirá algo de mi hija** - dijo amablemente

Aquella amable mujer la invitó a comer mientras le buscaba algo de ropa que le pudiese valer, a poder ser oscura. Encontró un kimono de color azul oscuro con detalles en celeste, que le sentó como un guante.

Tras agradecerselo varias veces, la joven se marchó...

No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde que Rukia la había enviado allí, lo único que había notado es que su pelo había crecido mucho, pero lo recogió y se olvidó del tema. Realmente habían pasado ya 7 meses desde su muerte...

Recorrió las calles buscando algo que pudiese ser el hogar de los shinigamis, pero no encontró nada... tampoco vio a un solo shinigami, solo calles arenosas y gente que hacía su vida sin percatarse de su presencia...

Vagó durante un mes por aquellas calles, alimentándose con lo que podía... hasta que un día unos malhechores quisieron aprovecharse de ella. Ella se defendió con todas sus fuerzas y pudo librarse de ellos, no sin que le propinasen un navajazo en una pierna...

Hanataro, un joven shinigami del cuarto escuadrón, se acercó a ella...

- **Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien?** - preguntó el joven

- **Si... es solo una pequeña herida...**

**- ¿Puedo verla? Quizá pueda curartela **- ofreció

Tras enseñarle su herida, Hanataro se la curó. Hasta aquel momento ella no se había percatado de que tenía ante ella a un shinigami...

**- Ey! Eres un shinigami!** - se sorprendió

- **Si, así es **- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-**¿Conoces a Rukia? Perdón, Kuchiki Rukia**

**- Sii! Claro que si!** - sonrió - **¿Por que lo preguntas?**

- **Necesito hablar con ella... Por favor, ¿puedes llevarme con ella?**

**- Lo siento, Rukia está en el mundo de los humanos... no puedes ir allí... Y aunque estuviese aquí no podrías verla.. no eres un shinigami...**

**- ¿Y al capitán Hitsugaya?**

**- Tampoco... lo siento**

**- Ok...** - dijo desanimada al mismo tiempo que emprendía su camino...

- **Espera! Hay una forma...**

Chantarelle se giró y acompañó al joven a un lugar un poco resguardado y le explicó que podría convertirse en shinigami...

* * *

Chapter 15. La decision

Hanataro, inconsciente de quien era ella, le explicó que si tanto deseaba hablar con Rukia, solo podría hacerlo si se convertía en shinigami. Notaba una enorme fuerza espiritual en ella y algo en su interior le decía que debía ayudar a aquella muchacha.

* * *

Tal y como Hanataro le había explicado, en unos días se abrirían las plazas de la academia de shinigamis, para que todo aquel que quisiese serlo pudiese presentarse y tener la opción de convertirse en uno. Siguió las instrucciones y llegó ante un gran muro de color blanco, cuya puerta estaba custodiada por un enorme gigante.

Al verla merodear por allí, el gigante se acercó y le habló:

- **¿Qué haces tu aquí?** - preguntó

-** Hola! Mi nombre es Chantarelle Anylïnde y vengo a hacer la prueba para la academia de shinigami**

**- Es por aquí... **- dijo mostrándole el camino

La gran puerta se abrió y un shinigami la condujo a un edificio algo apartado, rodeado de grandes prados. En aquel lugar había un montón de gente de todas las edades. Un joven le explicó que les iban a hacer una prueba para ver sus habilidades y que así decidirían quien era o no merecedor de asistir a la academia.

La prueba no era nada de otro mundo, tan solo era una comprobación de reiatsu. Pero muchos fueron descartados. Elle ingresó aquel mismo día en la academia de shinigamis.

* * *

Los primeros días fueron bastante extraños y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquel amplio kimono granate, pues ella siempre había estado acostumbrada a ropa ajustada. No se relacionaba mucho con el resto de estudiantes, pues allí prevalecía la ley del más fuerte, no eran compañeros... eran rivales.

Estuvo 9 meses en la academia, hasta que aprobó todas las materias con matrícula de honor. Lo consiguió en un tiempo récord, pues a la mayoría de shinigamis le hacían falta, por lo menos, 2 años y ella lo había hecho en menos de uno.

* * *

Tras el nombramiento oficial como shinigami, llegó la hora de entrar en uno de los trece escuadrones. Le hubiese gustado estar en el de Hitsugaya o el de Rukia, pero no conocía cual de ellos era... y tampoco estaban allí... El hecho de reclutar nuevos shinigamis era algo que hacían los tenientes y, para eso, no estaban todos... sabía que Rangiku y Renji eran tenientes, pero tampoco estaban allí...

Para ser destinado a uno u otro escuadrón, el representante del mismo te escogía... Chantarelle casi no se podía creer la pelea que se armó cuando fue el turno de destinarla a un escuadrón. Finalmente, el capitán-jefe Yamamoto decidió que sería destinada al noveno escuadrón.


	10. Chapter 10 Vida en el noveno escuadron

Chapter 16. Una nueva experiencia

Elle pensaba que por fin podría ver a sus amigos, pero estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad... pues en el noveno escuadrón le esperaba un duro trabajo. Acompañó al teniente hasta un edificio..

- **Me alegro de que formes parte de este escuadrón** - dijo el teniente - **Mi nombre e****_s_****Hisagi Shuhei y soy el teniente. No hay capitán, así que yo tengo el mando, por asi decirlo.**

**- Un placer, mi nombre es Anylïnde Chantarelle**

**- Tienes un gran talento Chantarelle... No suelo coger nuevos shinigamis para el escuadrón, pero tu realmente me has impresionado y tengo muchas esperanzas en ti.**

**- Bueno... ¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?**

**- En primer lugar lo mas importante... es hora de elegir tu zampakuto**

La condujo a una sala llena de hojas de espada y empuñaduras... Cogió una de aquellas espadas, eran todas iguales. Pero Hisagi le explicó que se modificaría en función del alma de la zampakuto...

Elle, pasó a una sala contigua con su espada, era totalmente blanca. Allí se sentó y cerró los ojos, entrando en su mundo interior... Tras varios minutos, una figura femenina apareció... su cabello era entre azul y dorado... y su voz melodiosa...

**- Hola mi querida Chantarelle... te estaba esperando**

**- ¿Quien eres tú?**

**- Tu zampakuto... Mi nombre es Quiuyue...- **sonrió **- Eres poderosa... y juntas lo seremos aún más... Habitaré en tu espada y te ayudaré a controlarla..**.

Hisagi esperaba fuera, mientras observaba como la espada que la joven sostenía cambiaba de forma... La hoja se volvió plata claro, casi blanquecino, parecía de cristal... la empuñadura se tornó rosada y plateada, con forma de luna donde empataba con la hoja...

**- Bien... ahora que tienes tu zampakuto, empieza el verdadero esfuerzo. Has de aprender a dominarla, asi como el shikai y el bankai...**

* * *

Tardó tres semanas en dominar el shikai... y tres meses con el bankai...

Cuando le mostró sus avances a Shuhei, este quedó impresionado... Él mismo había tardado casi un año en dominar el bankai...

Para cuando ella terminó su arduo entrenamiento... ya habían pasado dos años desde su muerte... dos agotadores años sin ver a aquel al que tanto amaba... pero sentía que pronto sucedería... y antes de lo que esperaba...

Pocos días después, Hisagi fue nombrado capitán del noveno escuadrón. El cual, sin ninguna duda, la nombró teniente. Se llevaba genial con aquel chico, ambos sentían mucho cariño el uno como el otro, un cariño de hermanos.

* * *

Chapter 17. La teniente Anylïnde

El hecho de ser teniente, aparte de las labores que acarreaba, le proporcionó un apartamento más grande y la posibilidad de personalizar el uniforme, cosa que la alegró enormemente, pues necesitaba volver a sentirse femenina.

Tras varias visitas a los costureros, por fin consiguió un uniforme de acuerdo a ella... Lejos de aquellos pantalones anchos, ella optó por un vestido era negro, cortito, con un ligero vuelo, de tirantes, disimulado con una chaqueta al estilo del uniforme de shinigami. Y unas botas altas en los pies. El escudo de su escuadrón en la cadera y la vaina de su espada fijada en su espalda, en la lazada del vestido. Su larga melena semi recogida.

Cuando Hisagi la vio con su nuevo y flamante atuendo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues realmente era muy bella.

- **Vaya vaya... si el capitán se pone colorado** - se burló ella

- **El capitán se acaba de dar cuenta de que tiene a la teniente más guapa de todo el seireitei**

**- Venga ya!** - rió ella

-** Esta noche tendrá lugar una reunión de capitanes y tenientes. Será nuestra primera reunión y así podrás conocer al resto de capitanes y tenientes.**

**- ¿ Estará Rukia? ¿y Renji?** - preguntó emocionada

- **Si, Rukia y Renji son tenientes** - hizo una pausa - **¿Los conoces?**

**- Si, antes de que yo llegase aquí, eramos amigos...** - se ahorró cierta parte...

- **Tras la reunión habrá una cena, así que podrás hablar con ellos**

* * *

Estaba nerviosa... por fin podría verlo... y si había suerte incluso estaría a su lado, pues su escuadrón era el siguiente al de ella... Siguió a Hisagi a una gran sala en el cuartel principal, allí había un montón de gente, cuando entró el capitán Yamamoto, todos se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. Se hizo una presentación de los capitanes y los tenientes de cada escuadrón...

- **Noveno escuadrón.** - dijo Yamamoto Genryusai - **Me complace informarles de que Hisagi Shuhei es el nuevo capitán de dicho escuadrón. Su teniente es Anylïnde Chantarelle.**

Cuando sonó su nombre, pudo sentir varias miradas sorprendidas encima suyo... Cuando escuchó el nombre de Hitsugaya Toushiro, su corazón dio un salto... Habían pasado dos años, pero seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él... El capitán del décimo escuadrón dio un paso al oír su nombre. Elle lo miraba disimuladamente, estaba guapísimo, más alto y más musculoso...

Por fin terminó la reunión... Nada más salir Rukia y Renji corrieron junto a ella...

- **Rukia! Renji!** - dijo emocionada

- **Elle!** - dijo Rukia abrazándola

- **¿Teniente Anylïnde? Demonios! ¿desde cuando eres shinigami?** - Renji estaba muy sorprendido

- ** No sabría deciros... todavía no me acostumbro al tiempo aquí... ** - respondió la joven

- **Oh Elle! Con razón no te encontraba... si estabas aquí!** - dijo Rukia

-** ¿Me habéis buscado?**

**- Si, por todas partes **

**- Así que eres tu la famosa shinigami con el talento de miedo... **- dijo una voz femenina

- **Rangiku!** - exclamó Elle - **Que alegría de verte**

Cenó con ellos... hacía tiempo que no estaba tan feliz! Se pasaron la cena hablando y hablando, ella le contó todo lo que había pasado hasta aquel momento y ellos le contaron acerca del mundo de los humanos. Todo se pasó bien hasta el momento de irse... cuando Rangiku se dio cuenta de que se olvidaba de mencionar cierto detalle... pero fue tarde... A la salida del restaurante estaba Hitsugaya con una shinigami... Elle salió en el preciso instante en que ellos dos se besaban...


	11. Chapter 11 Decepciones

**Chapter 18. Decepción**

Aquella imagen que tenía ante ella se clavó en su corazón como un puñal... Sintió el deseo de arrancarse los ojos... La rabia la estaba invadiendo por dentro... Como una nube turbia y negra su reiatsu se vió gravemente perturbado... Rangiku, Renji y Rukia lo notaron y salieron a buscarla... pero ella ya no estaba...

Hitsugaya, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Elle, vio salir a los tres shinigamis... Su teniente lo miró con cara de desaprobación...

* * *

Se sentía traicionada... se sentía humillada... se sentía una auténtica estúpida...

-** Ey, ¿estás bien?** - dijo una voz masculina

- **Hola Ikkaku** - dijo ella con una voz muy tenue

- **Tu reiatsu está...**

**- Lo sé...**- apretó los puños

- **¿Y porqué no tratas de desahogarte? **- dijo guiñandole un ojo - **Ven conmigo**

Ikkaku la llevó al pabellón de entrenamiento del onceavo escuadrón. Allí estaban entrenando varios shinigamis con el capitán Kempachi

- **Buenas noches capitán, ¿te molesta si entrena hoy una amiga con nosotros? Necesita desahogarse** - preguntó Ikkaku

- **Claro que no, adelante** - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - **Veamos que sabes hacer. La única regla es que ni kidô, ni shikais... ni bankais...**

Varios shinigamis se dispusieron a luchar con ella... No supo como, ni porque terminaron todos en el suelo y ella luchando con Zaraki Kempachi... Dejó salir toda la rabia contenida, sabía que él era muy fuerte y por eso no se contuvo... Tras una larga batalla... Kempachi terminó en el suelo, bajo el filo de la espada de aquella joven...

- **Bien hecho... te felicito **- dijo Kempachi desde el suelo

Ikkaku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Hisagi llegó corriendo, pues le había llegado la noticia de que Chantarelle y Zaraki estaban luchando... Cuando llegó y vio aquello, se quedó con una cara similar a la de Madarame... Chantarelle guardó su espada y volvió a su apartamento, Hisagi no dudó en acompañarla.

- **Elle... **

**- Lo siento... necesitaba desahogarme... Ikkaku me invitó y Kempachi estuvo de acuerdo.**. - se disculpó ella

- **No, si no es por eso... Me ha sorprendido que una pequeñaja como tu haya vencido al grandote!** - bromeó

Normalmente ella se chinchaba cuando él se metía con ella... pero esa vez no dijo nada... Hisagi dejó las bromas aparte... Se sentaron en un banco del jardín, enfrente de los apartamentos del noveno escuadrón..

- **¿Puedo saber que ha sucedido? **- preguntó en un tono más dulce

- **Estoy un poco... no se cual sería la palabra...**

**- ¿No ha ido todo bien con Renji y Rukia? **- se interesó

- **Oh si, con ellos genial! Me he alegrado mucho de verlos...**

**- ¿Pero?**

**- Pero me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que he hecho... todo lo que he pasado para llegar aquí ha sido para nada...**

- **¿Cómo que para nada? Eres mi teniente, eres una fantástica shinigami y como mi hermana pequeña**. - puso el brazo por encima de sus hombros - **¿Hay algo que no me has contado de tu vida en el mundo de los humanos?**

**- Si...**

**- ¿Alguna persona especial?** - se atrevió a preguntar

- **Sabes Hisagi... yo le quería... Fue todo tan especial... me hizo sentir especial... Por primera vez me había olvidado de todo lo mala que había sido mi vida... Y ahora es como si no existiese...** - rompió a llorar

Hisagi no se atrevió a preguntar más... solo la abrazó. Tras varios minutos llorando, se quedó dormida. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su apartamento.

* * *

**Chapter 19. Una conversación poco agradable**

Tras un necesario descanso, se levantó con otro humor y con gran vitalidad. Pensó en todo lo que había hablado con Hisagi y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón; se había esforzado mucho para estar donde estaba, hacía un buen trabajo y era una buena shinigami, además estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con sus viejos amigos y de haber hecho muchos nuevos, entre ellos Shuhei, que era como un hermano mayor. Tras ducharse y vestirse, se acordó de que tenía que entregar unos informes, así que corrió hacia las oficinas del escuadrón.

Preparó un té de flores y unas galletitas para llevar a Hisagi, y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que la empujó con su espalda y entró.

- **Buenos días capitán!** - dijo alegremente - **Te traigo un té y unas galletas... Ups... lo siento, no sabía que estabas reunido... la puerta estaba entreabierta y yo... **- se disculpó.

- **Tranquila Chantarelle** - dijo divertido ante la reacción de ella

Elle pudo fijarse en que allí estaba el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushiro, hablando con Shuhei... Trató de mantener la calma y centrarse en sus tareas. Sirvió el té para los dos y abrió la cremallera de su bota para sacar los informes.

- **Aquí tienes los informes** - dijo orgullosa - **Bueno, ya me retiro...**

**- En realidad, el capitán Hitsugaya a venido a hablar contigo...**

**- A solas, si es posible** - añadió este

Hitsugaya se despidió de Hisagi y caminó hacia la puerta, invitando a la joven a acompañarle... caminaron, alejándose de los edificios, hasta una larga pradera que remataba en un acantilado, uno de los límites del seireitei. Una vez allí, tomaron asiento...

- **Bueno... ¿como estás? **- comenzó él

- **¿Me has traído hasta aquí para preguntarme como estoy?**- se asombró ella

- **Vaya.. parece que tu bordería no ha cambiado **- dijo con ironía

- **Si, es algo que no cambia, por lo menos** - devolvió la pelota

Chantarelle trataba de no mirarlo a la cara, no quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos color turquesa. Él la miraba de reojo...Bajó el tono..

- **Me ha sorprendido verte aquí...como shinigami..**

**- Me harté de vagabundear por el Rukongai, ya que estaba aquí por lo menos hacer algo útil **

**- Por lo visto eres muy buena**- dijo entre nervioso y amable

- **Si, eso dicen...** -dijo con orgullo

- **¿Y por qué no viniste a mi escuadrón? **- se interesó

- **En primer lugar no sabía cual era, además conocí a Hisagi y me ofreció ir al suyo, y acepté. Es un chico genial**. - sonrió - **Además, ¿por qué iba a querer estar en tu escuadrón?**

El joven capitán no sabía muy bien por donde seguir la conversación, pues ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Por suerte, fue ella la que habló a continuación.

**- Sigo sin comprender que es lo que hacemos aquí, tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo permitirme perder así el tiempo. Además, tu eres el capitán del 10º escuadrón, y yo la teniente del 9º... creo que sería conveniente que te ocupases de tu escuadrón, pues el mío ya está bien organizado **

Chantarelle se dispuso a marcharse, pero él la asió por el brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo...

- **Sueltame **-dijo muy seria

- **¿Es realmente lo que quieres?** - dijo acercándose más

- **No lo se... dejame pensarlo... **

Sin que él se diese cuenta, tocó con el otro brazo su zampakuto...

**_"Ilumina con tu presencia... dame el poder del frío de la noche... Quiuyue.."_**

Astutamente había conseguido congelar la parte inferior de su cuerpo y parte de sus brazos. Se distanció de él y lo miró con cara de furia...

**- Ya no eres tu solo el que tiene una zampakuto... **

El hielo que lo mantenía se rompió y quedó libre. Ella retrocedió..

- **¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?**

**- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? Ya he muerto... además es posible que hasta sea más fuerte que tú...**

**- ¿Por qué te portas así? No lo entiendo...**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Aún tienes la cara dura de preguntarme por qué?** - gritó - **Eres un maldito mentiroso, decías amarme... ya veo que para ti solo fui una diversión...**

**- Puedo explicarlo!** - se excusó

- **No quiero oirlo, no quiero verte nunca más...**

**- Tendrás que hacerlo, si eres una shinigami, soy un capitán**

**- Muy bien señor capitán, pues, como ya te he dicho, ocupate de tus asuntos**

A lo lejos se oyó una voz diciendo su nombre... Era aquella chica con la que lo había visto la noche anterior.

Cuando Toushiro se dio cuenta, Elle ya había desaparecido...


	12. Chapter 12 Primera visita al mundo real

_Perdón por la tardanza! Aqui os traigo la continuación de la historia!_

* * *

Chapter 20. Primera visita al mundo de los humanos

Tras aquella incómoda conversación, volvió al cuartel a continuar con sus quehaceres. Hisagi la miró de reojo pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, pues la notaba bastante irritada. Tras varias horas, después de comer, la llamó para darle una noticia.

- **Elle, he recibido órdenes para ti, del Capitán-Jefe Yamamoto** - Elle le prestaba atención- **Quiere que te unas al equipo especial enviado a Karakura.**

**-¿Yo?**-preguntó curiosa

- **Si, aparte de ser una notable shinigami, Aizen no te conoce... ni a ti ni tus técnicas, es un gran punto a favor.**

**- ¿Y podré traer algunas cositas para mi apartamento? ¿ Y algo de ropa?**- preguntó emocionada

-** Por las cosas ok, pero la ropa... no compres mucho, aqui tienes que llevar el uniforme**- dijo riendo

- **La ropa exterior me da igual... peor necesito... bueno... ya me entiendes...** - dijo tímida

Hisagi se puso a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza ante las peticiones de su pequeña teniente.

Dos días después, según lo previsto, se reunieron frente al gran portón. Elle se alegró al ver que Rukia, Ikkaku, Renji y Rangiku irían; para su desgracia, Hitsugaya también.

La joven se despidió con un abrazo de su capitán y amigo Hisagi y tomó lugar junto a Renji y Rukia, pocos minutos después, aparecieron frente a la tienda de Urahara Kisuke, quien los esperaba, junto a Ichigo y sus amigos. Todos se sorprendieron al verla allí.

- **¿Chantarelle?** - preguntó Ichigo confuso

- **Teniente Anylïnde, tonto, ten un respeto**- dijo Renji dándole un empujón

- **Os presento a la shinigami Anylïnde Chantarelle, teniente del noveno escuadrón. Nos acompañará a partir de ahora-** cortó seriamente Hitsugaya.

- **Bienvenida Chantarelle**- dijo educadamente Urahara - **Acompáñame, te prepararé un gigai.**

Mientras tanto, los demás buscaron sus gigais y, una vez preparados, se quedaron charlando.

- **Es genial que Elle sea una shinigami! La echaba mucho de menos!** - dijo Orihime contenta

-** La verdad es que no me lo esperaba... **- reconoció Ishida - **Pero... si ella es teniente, ¿qué ha pasado con Hisagi?**

**- Es su capitán **- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa

- **Wow! Si que han cambiado las cosas por allí! **- exclamó Ichigo - **¿Y Toushiro y Elle?**

**- No te atrevas a mencionarle nada al respecto **.- cortó Rukia

- **¿Tan mal está la cosa?** - preguntó el joven de cabello naranja

-** No está... directamente..** - dijo Rukia

Para cuando Chantarelle llegó, ya habían decidido donde se quedaría cada uno. Rukia y Chantarelle en el antiguo apartamento de ella, Rangiku con Orihime, Ikkaku con Sado, Renji en el almacén Urahara e Hitsugaya con Ichigo, para sorpresa de todos.

Aquella misma tarde las chicas se fueron de compras. ^^

* * *

Chapter 21. Charlas

Los primeros días pasaron extraños... había perdido la costumbre de la ciudad, de su piso, de su cama... de su ropa; pero el poder volver a sentir todo aquello le agradaba. Estaba feliz de compartir aquel piso con Rukia y poder compartir todo lo que habia sucedido hasta su reencuentro...

- **¿Y con Ichigo?** - preguntó Elle

- C**on Ichigo nada... desde aquella noche todo cambió. Después de tu muerte vine a vivir aquí yo sola, espero que no te moleste, y bueno, no es que hayamos vuelto a mencionar el tema.**

**- No, claro que no me molesta, eres como una hermana para mi, ademas, ais no se ha acumulado el polvo - bromeó Elle**

**- Elle... ¿y tú como te sientes?**

**- ¿En que sentido?**- se puso seria

- **En todos... el hecho de volver aquí, la vida como shinigami y... bueno.. todo en general...**

**- Es todo... extraño... **- miró a su alrededor - **De repente me vi sin vosotros, menos mal que Ibi siempre está a mi lado, fue mi única compañía durante todo ese tiempo, aún estando en la academia de shinigamis no tenía apenas relación con nadie y bueno, después tuve la suerte de conocer a Hisagi; fue un gran alivio para mí, es como mi hermanito mayor que me cuida y protege.**

**- Y... ¿por Hitsugaya? **- temió preguntar

- **Creeme que hay momentos donde siento ganas de morirme... sobre todo cuando esta cerca y los pedazos de mi corazón chocan unos contra otros...**. - dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas

- **Conmigo puedes desahogarte, ya lo sabes** - Rukia cogió la mano de Chantarelle

- **No pienso llorar... Fue duro... fue doloroso recorrer todo este camino para llegar y ver que él tiene a otra y que está como si nada... Pero tengo toda una eternidad para olvidarlo...**

Hitsugaya e Ichigo se sentían un poco incómodos juntos... el joven capitán y el muchacho de pelo naranja se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero su relación era lejana, nunca habían mantenido una charla ni nada por el estilo. Ichigo se había enterado de todo lo sucedido, Renji le había contado... y no se cortó en decirle lo que pensaba...

**- ¿Sabes? Se que no somos amigos, pero ¿puedo preguntar que ha pasado entre Chantarelle y tú?**

Hitsugaya se recostó... Era de noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana en la habitación de Ichigo. Ichigo dormía en su cama, mientras que el capitán en una cama improvisada dentro del amplio armario.

**- ¿A qué viene eso?** - dijo serio

-** Es imposible no darse cuenta de la gran tensión que hay entre vosotros...**

**- Kurosaki, es mi vida ¿ok? **

**- Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero es un poco molesto veros así y no comprender nada...**

**- Solo te diré que lo que pasó entre nosotros es cosa del pasado...**


	13. Chapter 13 Miedos y debilidades

Chapter 22. Cara a cara con los miedos más profundos

Las noches tenían gran actividad, pues al caer el sol, llegaban al mundo de los humanos unos cuantos hollows, en busca de nuevas almas de las que alimentarse. Pero, estando ellos, no podrían cumplir su propósito.

Pero aquella noche se antojaba fría y llena de niebla...y el número de hollows estaba en aumento.

Elle había conseguido amañar una especie de cita entre Ichigo y Rukia para que hablasen en su piso, mientras tanto, la joven había salido a dar un paseo.

Se cruzó con Hitsugaya en el mismo lugar en el que se habían conocido...

**- Buenas noches... -** saludó él

**- Hola capitán- **saludó educadamente

**- Elle... creo que podemos ahorrarnos seriedades...**

**- No se a que se refiere...**

**- Ah, de acuerdo... actuas como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¿no?**

**- Lo que pasó no tiene importancia, creo haberte dejado claro que fue un error del pasado. Cosa que tu también has dejado bien claro.**

**- ¿Lo dices por Hinamori? -** reconoció

**- Si. Y no me vengas con que solo es una amiga... yo a mis amigos no los beso así- **dijo irónica

Hitsugaya calló... sabía que por ese camino no iba a conseguir nada y menos con ella... pues cada uno aumentaba su tono de sarcasmo y bordería a cada palabra.

Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar de otra manera, ya fuese continuando la discusión o yendo cada uno por su lado, el cielo se rasgó y una nueva horda de hollows pisaron la ciudad. No eran muchos, pero uno solo bastó para que Elle palideciese...

Toushiro se percató de que algo no iba bien en la joven teniente, por lo que la cogió en brazos, salvándola del ataque de uno de los hollows.

**- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - **preguntó contrariado

**- Esee hollow... es el que mató a mi familia... Lo recuerdo perfectamente...**

**- ¿Llevas toda tu vida buscándole y ahora que lo tienes delante te acobardas? - **trató de hacerle comprender**. - Quedándote quieta lo único que conseguirás en que te mate a ti también y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora habrá sido en vano. Así que levantante, desenvaina tu zampakutoh y adelante. Si no quieres tomarlo como un consejo por mi parte, entiendelo como una orden!**

Se levantó y desenvainó su espada... El hollow ciertamente era fuerte, pero en ella se concentró todo su odio contra aquel maldito ser que le había arrebatado a su familia... Con una perfecta agilidad y armonía de movimientos, en pocos minutos el hollow desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo...

Chantarelle volvió junto a Hitsugaya, mientras caminaba guardó su espada...

-** Gracias... - **dijo en voz baja** - No se que me ha ocurrido...pero ahora siento una gran paz en mi interior**

* * *

Chapter 23. Debilidad

Rukia estaba incomoda, el hecho de estar a solas con Ichigo le agradaba al mismo tiempo que deseaba huir del apartamento. Cenaron unos sandwichs y vieron una pelicula. Cuando esta terminó, el joven de cabello naranja cogió la mano de su acompañante.

**- Te he echado de menos... **-dijo en voz bajita

- **Ichigo, no mientas...**

**- ¿Mentir?¿Por qué dices eso?**-se extrañó  
- **Lo que pasó aquella noche en tu casa... para mi significo algo... mucho, de hecho... pero para ti solo fue una manera de pasar el tiempo...**

**-¿Qué hay de malo en un poco de sexo?**-dijo inocentemente

- **Que para mi no fue solo sexo, Ichigo... Yo... te quiero!**- gritó

* * *

Se sentía aliviada, parte de su conciencia había perdido una gran carga al haber terminado con la vida de aquel horrible ser que mató a su familia. Miró el movil, habia quedado con Rukia en que iria cuando esta le diese una llamada perdida.

-**¿No te vas?** - preguntó Toushiro, que todavía estaba allí

-** No... He dejado a Rukia con Ichigo, para que hablasen...**

**- Me quedo contigo entonces** -dijo con una timida sonrisa

Recuperaron sus gigais y se tumbaron en el cesped... Elle lloraba en silencio, recordando la ultima noche que pasó con su madre y su hermano, antes de que muriesen. Hitsugaya se percató y la abrazó temeroso de una mala respuesta por parte de ella, pero la chica se quedo quieta, confortada por el calor de sus brazos.

* * *

- **¿Me... me quieres?** - repitió Ichigo confuso

- **Por lo visto tambien eres sordo...** - suspiró - **Será mejor que te vayas...**

**- Pero Ru...**

**- Ichigo... Vete!**

* * *

Su movil comenzó a vibrar... Elle se incorporó con rapidez, deshaciendose del contacto con el capitán.

-** He de irme...**

* * *

_Espero vuestros comentarios!_


	14. Chapter 14 Chocolate

_**Bueno, aqui os de****jo dos nuevos capitulos de esta historia. Prometo tratar de subirlo mas a menudo ^^. Gracias por vuestros reviews!****  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 24. Chocolate, mucho chocolate**

Una vez juntas, las dos shinigamis se miraron y se abrazaron. Chantarelle había pasado por una tienda 24h y había comprado dos grandes envases de helado de chocolate. Una vez con el pijama, se sentaron en el sofá y hablaron de lo que les había sucedido.

* * *

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Ichigo e Hitsugaya llegaban a casa al mismo tiempo. Se saludaron sin mucho ánimo. Ichigo había comprado unos croissants rellenos de chocolate. Una vez en su habitación, el joven de cabello naranja abrió la bolsa y le ofreció a su compañero de habitación.

- Mala noche ¿eh? - comenzó Ichigo  
- Si y no... no se... ha sido un poco confuso... - dijo casi en un susurro  
- Yo me siento como un cabrón...

Sus conciencias gritaban, cada uno se sentía culpable de las estupideces que había hecho y de como habían estropeado todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo se veía de otra manera... o por lo menos las circunstancias en las que amaneció el pueblo de Karakura, obligaron a ello... Todo estaba repleto de hollows, amenazando a las almas que vagaban todavía por el pueblo e, incluso, a los propios humanos.

Los teléfonos de los shinigamis se volvieron locos, no dejaban de señalar cada vez más y más puntos rojos en la ciudad. Desde luego estaba claro que Aizen planeaba algo, y que sería pronto.

El escuadrón especial se reunió en la plaza principal para trazar el plan

- **Está claro que Aizen actuará pronto, por eso he decido que vayamos en equipos de dos** - habló el capitán Hitsugaya. - **Ikkaku y Chumichika, Ichigo y Rukia, Renji y Matsumoto, y Chantarelle conmigo.**  
**- ¿Y nosotros que haremos? **- preguntó Ishida  
- Es verdad, nosotros también queremos ayudar! - protestó Orihime  
- **Está bien, vayan con alguno de los equipos, pero tengan cuidado, ¿entendido? **- añadió Hitsugaya

Orihime fue con Renji y Matsumoto, Ishida con Ichigo y Rukia y Sado con Ikkaki y Yumichika, de manera que el joven capitán y la teniente Anylïnde pudieron quedar a solas de nuevo...

* * *

**Ch 25. Ataque a traición**

Lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo esperaba... hollows por todas partes y, lo que era peor, los espada... Los mas poderosos arrancar del ejercito de Aizen. Los informes que poseía el Seireitei decía que había diez espadas, ordenados del 1 al 10 en función de su fuerza. La realidad en el pueblo de Karakura decía que solo había cuatro de esos espada, hecho igualmente preocupante, pues si Aizen enviaba a sus guerreros más fuertes, significaba que planeaba algo, y gordo.

La situación fue realmente desastrosa... desde la Sociedad de Almas no pudieron desactivar los moderadores de reiatsu del equipo, por lo que estaban en total desventaja de poder. Esto se notó bastante pues los shinigamis terminaron malheridos y agotados, mientras que los espadas cumplían la misión asignada por su líder, raptar a Orihime.

Hitsugaya quitaba los escombros que le cubrían, había sido sepultado tras una explosión misteriosa. Miró a su alrededor, no quedaba rastro de su oponente, pero tampoco de la teniente del noveno escuadrón. Comenzó a levantar restos de ladrillos y hormigón, encontrando a la joven, inconsciente. Una tubería se había clavado en la barriga de ella. Quitó la tubería con cuidado y congeló su herida como medida de apoyo hasta que no recibiese la atención médica que necesitaba. la cogió en sus brazos y corrió hasta la tienda de Urahara.

Allí estaba el resto de su equipo, también Ichigo y sus amigos. A excepción de Orihime. Tras varias horas de búsqueda, la chica no estaba en ninguna parte.  
Pero Hitsugaya estaba más preocupado por otra cosa en aquel momento...

**- Ve con ella, yo me encargo - **dijo Rangiku


	15. Chapter 15 Una carta bien jugada

_Teneis que disculpar mi tardanza en actualizar, he estado con exámenes ^_^  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 26. Recuperación**_

Toushiro pasó varias horas junto a ella, el tiempo que ella tardó en recuperar su consciencia.

Elle abrió sus ojos, se sentía cansada y algo dolorida, pero encontrarse con aquellos ojos turquesa a su lado parecía que amainaba el dolor. Sonrió levemente..  
**  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - **preguntó el joven capitán

**- Bien, solo un poco dolorida**

Miró por debajo de las mantas para comprobar la gravedad de su herida. A continuación se levantó...  
**  
- Deberías guardar reposo... - **advirtió Hitsugaya

**- No creo que ese tal Aizen vaya a esperar a que nos recuperemos de nuestras heridas. Solo estoy un poco débil, ayúdame a llegar al salón, vamos con los demás**

Toushiro sabía que no servía de nada discutir con ella, era tan cabezona como él; así que se limitó a sostenerla por la cintura y acompañarla junto a los demás.

En el salón se hablaba de la desaparición de Orihime a manos del enemigo. Habían acudido el comandante-jefe Yamamoto, Byakuya, Hisagi y Unohana, que discutían con Ichigo acerca de ir al Hueco Mundo a buscar a su amiga.

Tras una acalorada discusión, Yamamoto accedió a que Ichigo y los demás fuesen al Hueco Mundo, mientras que el resto de shinigamis se encargarían de proteger la ciudad.

Así pues, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Sado y Renji partieron al mundo de los hollows, mientras que los demás se preparaban para una inminente lucha.

Una vez estos se marcharon, Hisagi se percató de la presencia de su teniente, todavía en la entrada de la sala, sujetada por el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

**- Mi pequeña! - **corrió junto a ella

**- Mi capitán! - **Gritó Elle soltándose de Hitsugaya y cayendo al suel**o - Mierda...**

** - Pequeña... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿estás herida? - **preguntó preocupado

**- No es nada... solo un rasguñito - **mintió

**- ¿Me dejas ver?**

**- No!**

**- Elle... - **dijo en tono serio

**- Que no!que no es nada, además no voy a hacer un striptease aquí! - **dijo en tono infantil

**- No creo que al capitán Hitsugaya le moleste verlo, como mucho se sonrojaría - **bromeó

**- A mi no me metais! - **dijo Hitsugaya siguiéndoles el rollo

Hisagi empujó a Hitsugaya y a Chantarelle hasta la habitación, quería ver hasta que punto su teniente estaba herida. E Hitsugaya,... simplemente estaba en el medio y la sujetaba,. así que pa dentro también.  
Elle levantó su camiseta y le enseñó, por fin, su herida...  
**  
- ¿A esto le llamas rasguño? No tenemos el mismo concepto - **dijo preocupado Shuhei

**- Lo mismo le he dicho yo... - **añadió Toushiro

**- Callaos ya... sois pesados... - **protestó

_(A partir de aqui cambiará con respecto al anime! que sino os voy a hacer spoiler xD (mas todavia))_

* * *

_**Chapter 27. Una carta bien jugada**_

_Hueco Mundo:_

Llevaban horas caminando por aquel desierto de arena blanca, bajo aquel cielo negro, aunque sorprendentemente se veía bien, gracias a aquella enorme luna llena. Pero cada paso pesaba más...  
Rukia caminaba sola detrás de todos... pensativa... Ichigo se percató e hizo más lento su caminar hasta quedar a su altura... Trató de entablar conversación, pero la shinigami trataba por todos los medios de ignorarle... Estaba dolida, muy dolida. No entendía como podía haber sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de aquel joven... Se sentía utilizada y deshechada, como un un pañuelo de papel que se tira a la basura tras sonarse los mocos. Solo tenía ganas de encontrar a Orihime, resolver todo el lío que había formado Aizen y volver al Seireitei.

**- Parece que hemos llegado - **dijo Renji sacándola de su mundo

Ante ellos había una imponente fortaleza de color blanco, parecía desierta, aunque no se veía ninguna puerta. Treparon hasta las almenas y desde ahí observaron lo que sucedía en el enorme patio. Había un montón de hollows colocados en fila, como un ejército. Unas figuras de apariencia humana los comandaban, portaban unas grandes espadas similares a zampakutos, solo que totalmente negras.

**- No debemos llamar su atención, son demasiados - **susurró Ishida

**- Lo mejor sería separarnos, hay dos torres, me imagino que la tendrán en una de ellas - **sugirió Rukia

Ichigo y Renji fueron a la torre de la izquierda, pero estaba vacía. Rukia, Sado e Ishida fueron a la de la derecha, donde encontraron a Orihime, afortunadamente, sana y salva.

Por suerte para ellos, lograron volver a Karakura sin un solo enfrentamiento ^_^

* * *

Todo estaba previsto para la lucha con Aizen. Orihime había podido escuchar varias conversaciones y todo indicaba que lo que buscaba el malvado líder del Hueco Mundo, se encontraba allí.

Los trece escuadrones junto a Ichigo y sus amigos estaban preparados. Orihime se había encargado de las heridas de Chantarelle, por lo que ella también estaría allí, como siempre en primera línea. Ya tenía ganas de usar su bankai, y en cierto modo, a más de un shinigami le gustaría que eso ocurriese, pues les causaba mucha curiosidad.


	16. Chapter 16 Una lucha interior

_Aish... he estado un poco trabada con esta historia, tanto estudiar deja la mente vacía ¬¬ y bueno, no es que el tiempo ayude mucho tampoco!_

_De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y si, prometo actualizar más a menudo!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 28. Lucha interior_**

El día amanecía nublado en la Sociedad de Almas, el ambiente se notaba bastante pesado... A pesar de ello, Ichigo se levantó temprano e, ignorando a todos, fue en busca de Rukia. Sabía que lo que les esperaba no iba a ser fácil, por eso debía sincerarse con ella... La encontró en la enorme casa de los Kuchiki, sentada en un banco disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el murmullo del agua de la fuente que allí había. Se sentó a su lado y acercó su mano a la suya...

**- Rukia, me gustaria hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros...**

**- Creo que ya has dicho todo sobre ello... -** se puso a la defensiva

**- ¿Por que cada vez que intento sacar el tema de pones de morros? - **se quejó

**- Porque no hay tema, lo has dejado bien claro ya... - **se molestó aún más** .- ¿sabes? No eres más que un niñato egocéntrico que solo sabe pensar en sí mismo**

**- Si pensase solo en mi mismo no estaría aquí, ni tampoco hubiese combatido con media Sociedad de Almas para salvarte, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado eso?**

**- Si, es cierto, me salvaste...y ya te lo agradecí en su momento...¿O quieres que te haga una estatua también? - **se cruzó de brazos

El joven de cabellos naranjas sabía que era imposible discutir con ella, como solía decir Kon, era pequeña pero matona, y se temía que, a pesar de que Chantarelle le caía muy bien, desde que eran amigas Rukia había aprendido demasiado a ser borde. Por un momento pensó en como serían las discusiones entre ella y el capitán Hitsugaya, y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena.

**- ¿Y aún te ries? - **preguntó Rukia bastante molesta

**- Estaba pensando en algo, una tontería que no viene al caso.. - **se excusó

**- Eres un inmaduro...**

**- Rukia, callate **

La sujetó por ambos brazos, apretandoselos contra su cuerpo y la besó. Ella le correspondió al beso, aunque en su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Se separaron muy lentamente y, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-** Lo de aquella noche fue especial para mi... Lo negué por verguenza a que no sintieses lo mismo. Me gustas Rukia, siempre me has gustado...**

**- Mientes... - **susurró ella..

**- Sabes muy bien que no...- **le cogió la mano** - Perdóname, por favor...**

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Chantarelle caminaba por los pasillos del seireitei, dando vueltas tratando de evitar el lugar al que su corazón la impulsaba a ir... Llegó hasta la entrada al decimo escuadrón, pero de nuevo la amargura la invadió, al ver a Hitsugaya con aquella chica, según tenía entendido, la teniente Hinamori.

Caminó de vuelta sobre sus propios pasos...arrepentida por haber cometido la estupidez de haber ido tan lejos.. Trataba de tragarse sus propias lágrimas cuando se topó de lleno con Hisagi, realmente era la última persona con la que le apetecía encontrarse, pues sabía que no podría librarse de una charla. Trató de evitarle, pero no le fue posible..

**- ¿Estás tratando de evitarme? - **preguntó algo confuso

**- Quiero estar sola... - **respondió cabizbaja

**- ¿Estás llorando? - **dijo alzando su cabeza con la mano.

**- No.. es solo que... soy una idiota...**

**- No hace falta que te diga que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?**

Ella asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo, pues trataba de contenerse, pero un corazón roto es difícil de mantener con sus trozos pegados mucho tiempo.

**- No me digas que lloras por el chico ese que me comentaste... - **el silencio de ella le dio la respuesta.** - ¿Puedo preguntar quien es? Tengo entendido que es un shinigami... ¿es Renji? - **preguntó al azar

**- No.. Renji es un cielo... es un buen amigo**

**- ¿Yumichika?**

**- Demasiado.. osea... para mi - **rió

**- ¿Ikkaku? **

**- Demasiado bruto**

**- ¿Rangiku?**

**- Shuhei! Por favor, deja de decir tonterías al azar! - **protestó ella

**- Estaba repasando los shinigamis que han ido recientemente al mundo real, por las fechas en las que tú aún eras humana. - **hizo una pausa** - Oh dios... no me digas que... él... Hitsugaya Toushiro? - **temió preguntar

La tristeza de aquellos ojos verdes de nuevo le dio la respuesta... Había oído rumores acerca de la extraña amistad de Hitsugaya con alquien en el mundo real, pero tampoco hablaba mucho con él, así que no le había dado importancia. Sabía también que se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones y que a la vuelta había empezado a salir con Hinamori... pero nunca hubiese imaginado que era por su culpa que su pequeña Elle estuviese así... Apretó los puños en señal de la impotencia que le producía no poder hacer nada, salvo el irrefrenable impulso de partirle la cara...

* * *

En el décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya hablaba con Hinamori...

**- De modo que... ¿estás dejándome Shiro-chan?**

**- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así... - **dijo un tanto molesto

**- Está bien pero... ¿a qué viene esto? -** preguntó extrañada

**- Estoy enamorado... pero no de ti... siento que esto es una farsa, y que te haré daño...**

**- ¿Hay otra persona?- **preguntó sin todavía comprender

**- Si, la hay desde antes de que tu y yo empezasemos a estar juntos**

**- ¿La conozco?**

**- Si... bueno, supongo, que mas da eso!**

**- Mira Toushiro, te quiero, pero desde hace un tiempo he notado que algo no funciona entre nosotros, y si para ser feliz tienes que ir con esa otra, adelante- d**ijo con una sonrisa

**- Gracias, pero ya es tarde... Ella me odia, y con razón..**

* * *

El cielo se rasgó en una enorme y negra franja... y una oleada de hollows apareció, seguidos de los espada y, por supuesto, Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen... los desertores.


	17. Chapter 17 El cielo de color púrpura

Si, lo se... me he demorado muchiiiiisimo en actualizar, y lo lamento :-( No me odien!

* * *

_**El cielo de color púrpura**_

Chantarelle secó sus lágrimas con la mano, al sentir aquel fuerte reiatsu. Hisagi también parecía haberse percatado de aquello, pues había desenvainado su zampakuto... El 69 tatuado en su rostro nunca había estado tan tenso...

**- Ahí vienen... -** murmuró

Ambos shinigamis corrieron hacia las dependencias de su escuadrón, agrupándose y esperando órdenes.

Yamamoto Genryusai había dictado un plan.

Ichigo, y sus amigos se reuniero con Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika, no muy lejos de donde estaba Chantarelle, pues esta había decidido permanecer en su escuadrón.

Los hollows fueron los primeros en hacer su ataque, el cual fue interceptado por los shinigamis de más bajo rango, pues la tarea no era demasiado dificil. Los mejores esperaban el plato fuerte... los tres desertores junto con los espada...

Aizen había traido a todo su arsenal, estaba claro que lo que más deseaba era la destrucción de la sociedad de almas, y para ello necesitaba acceder a lo más profundo, al lugar donde se encontraba la llave sagrada que abría la puerta entre los mundos... Con esa llave podría, no solo destruír el mundo de las almas, sino también conquistar el mundo humano; algo que no podían permitir los shinigamis.

Ichigo apretaba los puños con fuerza... la pelea no iba a ser nada fácil. En aquel momento no podía parar de recordar aquella noche con Rukia... una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su rostro. Pero trató de ser frío en aquellos instantes... pues la vida de sus amigos corría peligro. No podía dejar que les pasase nada por estar distraído, no podía permitírselo. Desenvainó a Zangetsu, su zampakuto, y la blandió alto, animando a cuantos le rodeaban a la batalla

Hitsugaya e Hisagi decidieron acoplar sus equipos. Shuhei sabía que sería algo doloroso para su joven teniente, pero no tenía otra opción... pues su equipo todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte y no sabía hasta que punto su teniente soportaría la batalla, pues nadie en todo el seireitei había visto todavía su bankai.

El cielo se había vuelto ahora de color púrpura, un mal augurio de lo que allí sucedería...

La gran fuerza del Hueco Mundo entraba ahora en juego, los espada... En un campo de guerra entre shinigamis y hollows, aquellos seres de aspecto humano y vestimenta blanca blandían sus espadas en alto, buscando a aquellos más fuertes, pues les gustaban los retos...

Ichigo y su grupo fueron el objetivo de la mayor parte de los espadas, a excepción de dos, los cuales fueron uno a por Hitsugaya y otro a por el capitán Byakuya. Por suerte, los bankais de nuestros amigos eran poderosos... y la unión del bankai de Zabimaru de Renji y Zangetsu de Ichigo fue perfecto, apoyados por el resto.

Una espada de cabello rojo como el fuego se había ido directa a Hitsugaya... Su espada lanzaba fuego... en contraposición a la espada tipo hielo del capitán... por lo que no tardó en ir en desventaja, aunque finalmente la venció. Byakuya tampoco tuvo ningún problema, pues su bankai de pétalos de flores de cerezo no tardó en despedazar a su oponente.

Aizen, muy lejos de parecer preocupado, sonreía...

Alzó la mano y la agitó hacia delante, creando de la nada un viento negro que hirió y dejó fuera de combate a gran parte de los shinigamis que todavía estaban bien... Después miró con desprecio a los que aún quedaban en pie... la mayor parte de tenientes y capitanes, además de Ichigo y sus amigos, protegidos tras el escudo creado por Orihime.

De nuevo Aizen hizo movimientos extraños con las manos... invocando un enorme hollow que surgió de la nada... era muy similar a un gillian, pero con grandes cuernos rojos que destacaban en lo monocromatico de su apariencia...

La pelea continuaba... el primer ataque del gillian, en forma de una bola zero de energía fue derecho hacia donde se encontraba Chantarelle... distraída en aquel momento y salvada de poco por Hitsugaya, el cual la izó en el cielo sujetándola por la mano, quedando frente a frente. En aquel instante, Ichimaru Gin, aprovechó el despiste para propinar una estocada al joven de cabellos plateados...

Chantarelle notó un leve pinchazo en su vientre, buscando la procedencia de aquello, vio con horror como aquel hombre de cabellos azulados atravesaba con su espada a Toushiro... No pudo evitar gritar...


	18. Chapter 18 Bankai

_**Bankai.**_

* * *

Su gritó resonó en las paredes de los edificios cercanos.. haciendo que todas las miradas se centrasen en ellos... Rangiku, antigua amiga de Gin, miraba horrorizada como había atravesado a su capitán... Ichimaru sonrió gracioso y sacó su espada con una mirada cínica, sin dejar de mirar a Matsumoto...

El cuerpo de Toushiro se desplomó hacia el suelo al estar libre del agarre del metal... Chantarelle se lanzó detrás, llegando por poco, para sujetarlo antes de que se estrellase...

**- Toushiro... no... por favor no... - **habló entrecortada

**- Perdoname... Elle...**

La ira corría por sus venas... por cada poro de su piel... Miró al cielo, para contemplar como aquel hombre la miraba con aquella sonrisa divertida... Hisagi y Matsumoto llegaron junto a ella, para toparse con aquella mirada en sus ojos... Rukia llegó instantes después..

**- ¿Elle? - **preguntó la shinigami con cierto temor...

**- Ban... kai - **susurró...

Lo que tanto habían estado esperando todos estaba sucediendo...

La zampakuto de Chantarelle, Quiuyue, había desaparecido... fusionandose con el cuerpo de la teniente, conformando en ella una vestimenta plateada.. con una gran luna dibujada...

_"Quiuyue... dama de los cuatro elementos..."_

Gin no se esperaba aquello... Aizen, que ahora estaba peleando con Yamamoto, bajó su vista hacia la shinigami de cabellos dorados... sintiendo la fuerza de su bankai... Hitsugaya, malherido, también observaba la escena con curiosidad, al igual que el resto de shinigamis... Por fin iban a verlo...

* * *

Ichigo y Renji peleaban contra Kaname Tousen, el antiguo capitán de Hisagi, un ciego con una habilidad sorprendente, pero que no pudo contra Ichigo y su getsuga tensho...

Kaname... malherido, solo pudo decir "_Lo lamento... Shuhei._.." antes de desparecer...

* * *

Yamamoto había perdido su ventaja al distraerse un leve momento... para cuando pudo darse cuenta, su zampakutoh habia sido sustraida y Aizen, ahora convertido en medio hollow, lograba encarcelarlo en una prisión de fuego azul... Su camino estaba libre ahora... o, por lo menos, eso creía ...

* * *

Podía verse dolor en sus ojos... que ahora lucían rojo fuego por el poder que irradiaba... Ni siquiera Gin con su extraña espada podía lograr alcanzarla, pues a cada ataque suyo, ella iba por delante...

**- Lamentarás haber hecho eso... -** murmuró Elle

**- Oh vaya... la parejita feliz... Y yo que pensaba que el mocoso no era capaz de mirar a otra cosa que a su estúpido escuadrón...**

Ya estaba harta... uno... dos... tres...cuatro golpes de espada e Ichimaru Gin ya había comprendido su destino... pensó haber cogido el truco que usaba su bankai... pero para cuando consiguió ir por detrás de ella, se vió encarcelado entre sus cuatro elementos... agua... aire... fuego... tierra... uno a uno le fueron atravesando como dagas.. hasta que, simplemente, desapareció...

* * *

Se interpuso en el camino de Aizen, pese a la desaprobación de Rukia... Sabía que él era fuerte... y que probablemente ni su bankai lograría acabar con él... solo existía aquello...

_"Ban... kai... getsuga tensho final..."_

Aquellos cabellos naranjas, ahora lucian negros y largos... su zampakutoh, zangetsu, estaba atada a su brazo mediante una venda que le llegaba hasta el hombro... Aizen no lo vio venir... solo sintió aquella ráfaga negra y roja... después... el silencio...


	19. Chapter 19 Calidez

_He aquí, el último capítulo de este fic, espero que os haya gustado ^_^_

* * *

_**Calidez**  
_

Todo había terminado... por fin... La Sociedad de Almas estaba a salvo, el mundo estaba a salvo.

Rukia abrazó a Renji y corrió en la búsqueda de Ichigo... El joven de cabellos naranjas yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, probablemente extenuado debido al esfuerzo anterior. Fue llevado de inmediato a la sede del cuarto escuadrón, donde la misma capitana Unohana se encargó de atenderle... con no muy buenas noticias...

El gran poder utilizado por Ichigo había excedido las posibilidades de su cuerpo... su reiatsu se encontraba ahora en un estado sumamente intestable y, seguramente, perdería sus poderes de shinigami...

La noticia sentó como un jarro de agua fría...

* * *

Hitsugaya también había sido llevado al cuarto escuadrón, aunque su estado era grave, evolucionaba favorablemente. La capitana Unohana le había hecho unas pautas a cumplir a rajatabla... la primera era permanecer en reposo... y fue la primera que desobedeció... tenía que verla...

La encontró en su apartamento, estaba tumbada acariciando su espada cuando llamaron a la puerta... Se estremeció levemente al verle...

**- Hola... - **saludó él

**- Hola... Me alegra ver que estás mejor - **dijo nerviosa

**- Si,.. bueno, debería estar en la cama, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer... - **hizo una pausa** -¿Puedo pasar?**

**- Si... claro.. supongo que no es bueno que estés mucho rato de pie, adelante**

Su apartamento era sencillo, una mini cocina, un baño, un saloncito y una habitación... Se sentaron en el pequeño sofá y ella sirvió un té de cereza.

**- He visto tu bankai... ha sido increible...**

**- Gracias... es cosa de Quiuyue... que me viste como si fuera de fiesta - **bromeó

**- No es solo eso... es... no se, la forma en la que luchaste...**

**- Estaba furiosa... no me gustaba ese tío... -** respondió con ligereza

**- Ah... bueno.. pensé que...**

**- Que me molesté porque te dañó? Si... ¿Qué me sentí morir al pensar que te había matado?**

**- Chantarelle... te amo...**

**- Como si te creyese...**

**- Te juro por mi vida que es cierto...tanto que...**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días de la lucha... Ichigo había vuelto al mundo de los humanos, tan rápido que ni se había podido despedir de Rukia... No entendía porque había veces que ya no veía las almas... tampoco hollows... no entendía que le estaba sucediendo...

Tampoco vió aquel enorme camión hasta que le estuvo encima...

* * *

Le buscó por todas partes... removió cielo y tierra hasta que lo halló en aquel pequeño rincón del Rukongai.. sin duda era él... Todo estaba aún muy confuso en su cabeza, pero sabía que por fin, estaba en casa...

Cuando llegó al Seireitei muchas cosas habían cambiado... pero sus amigos estaban allí para recibirlo... Renji y él entraron en una gran habitación, Ichigo pudo reconocer rostro a rostro a todos, con sus cambios...

Yumichika se había teñido el pelo de azul electrico, Hisagi y Rangiku estaban cogidos de la mano, muy acaramelados, y la shinigami no lucía su gran escote como de costumbre, Ikkaku y Kempachi jugaban a las cartas, Unohana llevaba su larga melena ahora suelta, Hanataro parecía más un hombr y ya no tanto un niño.

**- Me alegro de volver a verte -** dijo una voz femenina

Se sorprendió verla de aquella manera...Aquella borde muchacha de piel clara, lucía ahora con unas mejillas sonrosadas y un kimono rosa que dejaba entrever aquella creciente barriguita, acompañada por el extrañamente sonriente Toushiro... Si, ahora eran marido y mujer y esperaban la llegada de su bebé ^_^

Y al fondo... una figura de cabello negro, y largo, con un kimono azul celeste... inconfundible...

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas... por fin podrían estar juntos en cuerpo y alma...

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
